A Girl Named Xero
by AngelMason
Summary: Her secret was one she could never share. Now, the only one who knew her completely had been lost. Takes place during the time Trowa is lost in space. 3xOC 4xOC Note: rating change for lime and gore. First installment in the Angel's Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters but I do own little miss Xero. I am in no way making any profit from this work of fiction

**A/N: **Ok, so this is my first story in a long time so please be gentle! I really love these characters and hope that you will fall in love with Xero, she has been one of my favorite creations and has been begging to get out of my head and onto the page. I am glad I can finally share her with all of you! Please be patient with me while I let this story come to me. My muse seems to come at the most inconvient times like at 3:00 a.m. when I very much need my rest.

**Warnings: **None really in this chapter, however if you are not very familiar with this anime you may be confused about what is going on. If so please message me and I will be happy to explain or point you to a youtube video of the episode that started it all.

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been almost a month since Trowa had been lost in the depths of space. After Quatre had temporarily gone insane while operating the Zero system, Trowa's comatose body had drifted away and no one had been able to find him. Since then Quatre had been nothing but apologetic and seeking forgiveness for the actions that had lost their teammate, friend, and in Xero's case, her bodyguard. As she stood on the balcony of her room in Quatre's Arabian mansion, she thought about all she had lost. Concentrating on the sunset and the stars beginning to appear, she sent out a prayer of hope that Trowa would be found soon.

"Xero?" Quatre called as he entered her room with a polite knock, "I was wondering if you would be willing to talk with me." His body language oozed guilt and remorse.

"Quatre, you really need to stop acting like this. I don't blame you in any way for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Xero turned from the view and invited him in. Maybe this talk would help him forgive himself.

"I feel like it is, I can't stop thinking about what I have done, all the ones I have hurt. Would you be able to forgive yourself if you were the one who did this? What am I even saying? You would never lose your grip like I did." Quatre's head dropped as he stared at the floor.

"You cannot blame yourself for the way you reacted to the Zero system." Xero placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort and reassure him. "In time I know you will be able to handle yourself under its control, you have the will, you just need practice. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I can assure you I will never use it again." Anger seemed to seethe from every pore of his body and then he relaxed wanting to concentrate on the information he had come to collect. " Xero, I wanted to know how you and Trowa came to know each other. Where did you meet? Why was he protecting you?"

"Wow," she was taken aback. The questions that she had been waiting for had finally surfaced, but she had been expecting them more from the suspicious minds of Heero or Wufei. The origins of Trowa and Xero's relationship had been kept secret from the other Gundam pilots in order to reduce conflict. " I'm not sure I can tell you that Quatre. Trowa was insistent that I keep my past to myself. He helped me enjoy some anonymity. The less you and the rest of the pilots know, the better off you are." A sigh escaped her lips as she realized how much of herself she had to hide daily from the ones she cared for. Trowa was the only one who knew her for who she really was. He was the only one she could truly be herself around and that is why she loved him so much. Of course the others knew nothing of her love for Trowa, and as for him, well she would describe Trowa's feelings for her as more of affection then full blown love. _I wish everyday that I could have told him how I felt. _She thought,_ Heh, knowing Trowa, he probably had already guessed that. _ Xero reflected on the stormy nights they had spent hiding in Siberia, she had been overcome with fear by the crashing thunder and lightning outside. Instead of chastising her like Heero would have, Trowa had cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning he had given her one of his small crooked smiles and said, " See, nothing to be afraid of _mon_ _belle_."

"But Xero," Quatre said breaking her out of her thoughts, "don't you think that now that he is gone, one of us should take over for him? Wouldn't it be fair that that person know why they were protecting you?"

"Are you suggesting you want to take Trowa's place as my protector Quatre?" Xero said with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, you are an amazing pilot, one of the best in my opinion, but if I needed someone like Trowa to keep me safe before don't you think I would need someone a little more like him to do the job?

"That is why we will be joining Heero and Miss Relena tomorrow in the Cinq Kingdom." Quatre said quickly and with some guilt, he knew the tension that existed between Xero and Heero. When they had first learned that Trowa was harboring a fugitive, making her his personal case, Heero objected saying he was wasting his time and that Xero was a liability to them all. Heero was the first to be suspicious of the fact that Trowa would not share the details of this extended personal mission of his with the others.

"Quatre! He hates me. Heero wishes that I had died long ago so that Trowa could focus more on his missions with the rest of you. Heero sees me as a problem not something that he needs to protect."

"I can see you're upset," Quatre said calmly and with a little concern, " but I promise you Heero has changed his mind, or at least he will, when you tell him your story." Quatre pulled out a folded stack of papers from the inner pocket of his vest, " I'm sorry I did this without talking to you first, but I did a little research on you."

"You couldn't have found anything," Xero was starting to get irritated, "looking me up by my name wouldn't have gotten you anywhere, it's code. No one knows my real name, I don't even know my real name." She looked curiously at the paper in Quatre's hand wondering what it was that made him think he knew anything about her.

"I didn't use a name, I started searching by looking in the OZ database for people they were looking for. I found this first sheet by using face recognition software and I found a match. " He held out the paper to her. It was a picture of her that she remembered well. It was taken when Trowa suggested they pose as a young married couple. He had helped her dye her beautiful auburn hair blonde and gave her brown contacts to cover her brilliant blue eyes. She could barely recognize herself, but she remembered because the picture was taken on their "wedding day" for her I.D. and passport. The day had consisted of Trowa forging documents and staging photos for a fake wedding album to make everything look authentic. "Isabelle Barton," Quatre said with a small smile, "You make a lovely bride." Quatre pulled out another sheet that had the staged wedding pictures. One of them exchanging vows, one of Trowa holding her in his arms with a small smile on his face, and one of him kissing her softly, their first kiss as fake man and wife. It was the first time he had ever kissed her, and to be honest she had loved it, even wished it were the real thing.

"So you found us out, we were secretly in love and were pretending that Trowa was my bodyguard so that we could be together." Xero joked. She knew Quatre couldn't possibly have anything on her. "OZ put that wanted ad out after Trowa was forced to take me on a mission with him and I was seen escaping the base he destroyed. That won't help you Quatre."

"I know that. You were very hard to track down and I only got very minimal information, but after trying every lead I could of where our missions had taken us where Trowa might have met you at, I realized I was looking in the wrong place. So I decided he must have known you long before he came to earth during Operation Meteor. He must have known you when he acquired his mobile suit." Quatre had a triumphant look on his face positive he had got it right. Xero gasped and took a step back, a defensive reflex. No one had come so close to the truth. "I'm right aren't I?" Quatre asked now concerned by her frightened reaction.

"Yes,' she sank to her knees in despair. She had failed Trowa

"So tell me," Quatre said kneeling beside her. He held up the paper with her picture, name at the time, and a small paragraph with very little information about her tasks. "How did you know the man Trowa got Heavyarms from? How did you know the _real_ Trowa Barton?"

**A/N**: Ok so the second chapter may take me a week to get out to you, but please review so that I know there is some interest. Any constructive critiscism or praise would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 2**

Looking at the world passing by below her, Xero let the day's events flow through her mind. Quatre and Xero were flying on his personal transport to visit the Cinq Kingdom. They were over the ocean now and in her mind's eye, the sea and sky melded together. _How did you know the real Trowa Barton? _Quatre's words stuck with her. What would she do now? Quatre knew that she was somehow involved with the Gundam operation being run on L3, but how much did he know? He had let her hold her answer until they reached Heero and the Cinq Kingdom.

"I understand your loyalties to Trowa." He had said, "I understand you feel that you have to protect yourself, but at some point you are going to have to trust us. Until we find him, we're all you have."

He was right of course, and she appreciated that he had said _until_ we find him. Quatre still hoped that Trowa would be found. Xero hoped so too of course, but she was less sure that he would be found after a whole month of him missing.

The plane began to slow and Rashid announced that they would be landing soon. Xero turned to Quatre who was sitting in the seat next to her. "Quatre, what are we going to tell these people? You have a reason to be here, your family members have been diplomats for centuries. All of these kids are the children of big players in the war, who am I supposed to be?"

"Well," Quatre chuckled, "I've decided to borrow Trowa's idea. You will be posing as my lovely fiancé Miss Victoria O'Brien. You are the daughter of the O'Brien family made famous for their involvement in bringing peace to Northern Ireland and reuniting it with Ireland creating one united nation. You are in the Cinq Kingdom by Miss Relena's request as her honored guest and I am here merely as your escort."

"Very clever Mr. Winner." Xero smiled. "Now I understand why you had me let my hair return to its natural color. It's nice to be a redhead again. However, I see one flaw in your plan."

"I'm way ahead of you," Quatre laughed as he pulled a small blue velvet ring box from his pocket. He opened it to display a beautiful white gold ring with a marquee cut diamond. Quatre took Xero's hand and with a light chuckle he made his mock proposal. "Victoria O'Brien, will you fake marry me?"

"I will, but I'll warn you to watch out for when my fake husband returns. He would not be very happy." She laughed for the first time since Trowa's disappearance as Quatre slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. "Where did you get this ring?" Xero asked.

"It was my mother's ring from when she was engaged to my father. I was saving it for the woman that I chose to marry. It fits you perfectly." Quatre said. Color began to fill his cheeks. With perfect timing Rashid announced they were now landing in the Cinq Kingdom. As the plane touched down Xero turned once more to Quatre and gave him a winning smile, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I guess I'm doomed to marry you all at one point." She joked " I wonder who's next?"

"I'm sure Duo can't wait for his turn," Quatre laughed the blush dissolving with the changed subject. The plane touched down and soon they were walking down the aisle to exit the craft. Quatre offered Xero his arm and she took it acknowledging she would have to be more physically affectionate with Quatre while they were here.. As they descended the stairs arm in arm a cheerful call echoed across the tarmac.

"Quatre! Miss Victoria!" Relena cried out as she approached to meet them. " I'm so glad that you both are here!" She offered a quick hug to both of them and whispered in Xero's ear. "It's so good to finally meet you Xero. I am really going to enjoy play acting that we are best friends seeing as we have never seen each other before." The two women laughed at the secret, but were interrupted by a loud clearing of someone's throat. Relena and Xero turned to see Heero arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He eyed Xero intently sending her a silent message that he would be getting her story as soon as possible. Quatre greeted Heero and made the pretend introductions. "Let me show you the school where the other diplomat's children are staying Miss Victoria." Relena said placing a hand on Xero's shoulder. Quatre and Heero followed the two women as they entered the school grounds.

The building was beautiful and filled with the sounds of young adults debating, chatting, and enjoying themselves. Relena and Xero entered a classroom to make a quick introduction. "Good afternoon everyone," greeted Relena. "We have a new guest who has come to stay with us. This is Miss Victoria O'Brien. Or should I say the future Mrs. Quatre Rababa Winner?" Congratulations filled the room making Xero blush.

"Thank you, I am very happy to be joining you all today." Xero said politely. They exited the room and Relena showed Xero to her suite, giving her a moment to breathe and get situated.

"If you need anything let me know. Quatre said to meet him in the parlor once you are done settling in." Relena stood at the door of the large lavish room. "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about Trowa and I want you to know that I am praying for his safe return. I don't know the whole story, but I was told you two were very close." Sadness seemed to cloud her eyes as she gave Xero a quick smile and left her by herself.

_I wonder what will happen now, _she thought to herself. _Oh Trowa, I wish you were here. I don't know how I will get through this war without you. It seems I have no choice but to tell the others about a past that is as much yours as it is mine. I hope you can forgive me. _Xero took a deep breath and looked around the room. She saw on the bed that a uniform had been laid out for her. It was a maroon dress that reminded her of the Amish. It showed no sign of skin or body shape at all. Xero was not impressed and chose to ware a dress of her own. It was a crystal blue that matched the shade of her eyes and was much more flattering than the dark maroon that clashed with her red hair. Thin straps held up the crisply modest bust line and a black sash cinched up the waist of the knee length garment. It showed off her pale slender figure. She finished off the outfit with black satin ballet flats and the crescent shaped necklace that Trowa had given her on her eighteenth birthday.

She exited the room and proceeded to meet with Quatre and Heero in the parlor, graciously accepting congratulations from the girls she passed in the hall. She could hear Quatre playing a beautiful, but sad melody on a piano even before she entered the room. The image before her made her want to weep. Quatre was sitting at the piano, so engrossed in his playing that he didn't notice her. She could see the pain in his face that must have matched her own. She tentatively took steps to sit next to him on the seat. As she did, she rested her head on his shoulder. His pain was her pain. Quatre finished playing and lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. "I miss him too," Xero whispered.

"Now, that's no way for a newly engaged couple to act. So sad." A female voice mocked them from the doorway. A young blonde girl with devilish features and bad intentions stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Dermail, the head of the Romefeller Foundation." She walked forward to get a better look at the couple at the piano. She moved like a hawk on the hunt. "You must be Victoria O'Brien. You know I have never heard very much about you, in all the time my grandfather has known the O'Briens. Why is that do you think?"

Quatre and Xero stood gazing curiously at the strange creature. "Victoria is under strict protection at this time. Her family tries not to draw attention to their youngest daughter. That is most likely why you haven't heard much about her as of late. I'm sure Miss Relena would be happy to give you the full details, they are very close friends." His arm still around Xero's shoulders squeezed protectively drawing her closer.

"I see," Dorothy answered suspiciously. "If she is under such strict protection than where is her bodyguard?" A smug smile spread across her face.

"Right behind you," Heero appeared in the doorway. Dorothy jumped in surprise as Heero stepped around her and took his place by Xero's side.

"Don't think you fool me _Victoria_ I know that something is not right about you. I'll be watching for you to slip up my dear. Until then, enjoy your engagement." Dorothy furiously stormed out of the room.

"She's going to be a problem," Heero said. He crossed the room and shut the doors to let others know that they wanted some privacy. "You have a lot of explaining to do." His metallic voice sent a chill up her spine. "Who are you? It seems Trowa was the only one to know how important you really are to the ending of this war."

"I have decided that I will tell you what I can. You have to understand that everything I tell you is something that can never leave our circle. None of it. Do you understand?" Xero's expression was stern, but pleading at the same time. "Please Heero," she begged. Heero nodded his answer. Quatre motioned for her to take a seat.

" I guess the best place to start, is with the place I grew up." Xero wrung her hands from nervousness and the effort it took to remember every detail of her childhood. "It was an underground facility where I was the prime subject in an experiment by the Soldier Engineering segment of OZ."

"Soldier Engineering?" Quatre looked very confused.

"The project I was involved in was called SSE" She looked for some kind of recognition to the abbreviation that made many diplomats even deny its existence. Both pilots looked confused still.

"What does SSE stand for?" Quatre asked.

"Heero should know, Dr. J tried to involve him in the study, even tried to duplicate the process on his own." Xero gazed heatedly at Heero trying to force him to remember. Suddenly, recognition lit up Heero's face. "SSE stands for…"

"Super Soldier Evolutions…" Heero and Xero said this in unison. For the first time in his life, Heero silently screamed to himself, fear clearly showing in his eyes at the recognition of the project that had almost taken his life. An understanding passed between the two and what happened next was even more shocking. Heero sat down next to Xero, pulled her into his arms, and whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry."

**A/N: **As you can tell I enjoy a cliffhanger at the end of each chapter. I feel it helps me keep your interest in this ambitious project of mine. Please don't forget to review I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 3**

Quatre could not believe the scene in front of him. He had never seen Heero act this way or any way close to it. Xero's face was full of complete shock. Heero had shown nothing but disdain for her from day one and now he was holding her like a dear friend who had just lost their lover. What had happened during this Super Soldier Evolutions project that would compel him to act completely out of character? Quatre watched as Xero pulled herself back, put a hand to his face and said, "Now do you understand why Trowa insisted I keep my past to myself?" Heero nodded and seemed to regain his composure. He grasped her hand and returned it to her lap wanting to be free from his sudden outburst.

"There is one thing that confuses me," Heero said. "That project has been over for a long time now. Why would anyone from there be looking for you? They had absolutely no success so the whole operation was shut down. I haven't even had any trouble with them."

"Wait," Quatre complained, " I have no idea what either of you are talking about. Would you mind cluing me in on what this Super Soldier project is?"

"Was," Xero corrected, "Just as Heero says they shut it down long ago. SSE was a secret operation sponsored by OZ to try and create soldiers with extended capabilities. It was secret because most of the bigwigs didn't believe that it was realistic. The main objective of SSE was to use genetic manipulation to enhance the abilities of soldiers. They believed by doing this they could win the war."

"So you were one of their test subjects?" Quatre asked.

"That's right, and so was Heero. All of the Dr.s who were assigned to a Gundam pilot were involved hoping they could steal the formula for themselves. They didn't reach you because you were the son of a very prominent man. SSE couldn't have gotten away with forcing you to participate. You were too much a part of the public eye. Trowa wasn't a test subject because he wasn't the original pilot of Heavyarms. And Wufei, well, they could never keep a hold on him. He kept escaping." Xero smiled. "He was very lucky."

"I still don't completely understand." Quatre seemed frustrated. "What were they trying to do? What do you mean by abilities?"

"It doesn't matter, they were never able to accomplish it." Heero snorted in disgust.

"Actually, you're wrong Heero." Xero looked them both in the eyes. "SSE was trying to give soldiers supernatural abilities, things no one else in existence has been able to do. They hoped to make us faster, stronger, and able to perform feats that only have been imagined. Daily we were injected with a serum meant to mutate our genes and then tortured near death to try and cause a reaction. All of this was in hopes of giving us powers. They hoped we would be able to heal rapidly within minutes of being wounded, read minds, see the future, control the elements. Anything that would give them the upper hand in a battle."

"That's ridiculous," Quatre exclaimed, "None of those things are possible, and for them to think that manipulating genetics would bring them to that solution is just madness." He was angry now. Knowing that his two friends had suffered for something so idiotic made him furious. "If it failed Xero, then why did you need Trowa to watch over you?"

"Because it didn't fail," Xero said. Confusion and disbelief was evident on both pilots' faces. "It's true. I was there longer than anyone. Since I was a little girl. Since I can even remember really. It was only a matter of time…" Xero's explanation trailed off and she saw that neither of them would believe her.

"Are you trying to say that this study actually gave you a super power? Like in comics?" Quatre laughed. "Don't be ridiculous." This comment sent Xero into a rage. They had wanted so badly for her to tell them what was going on and when she finally did they laughed at her!

"I can't believe how cruel you are being Quatre," Xero snarled. You have no idea what I have been through, no idea what I have to go through every day just to hide my true self from the rest of the world! Trowa was the only one who understood! He was the only one who knew me, the _real _me. And now I see he was the only one who cared enough to try." Tears were streaming down her face. She shot to her feet and headed for the door when Heero grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Show us what you mean." He seemed intrigued.

"Why should I?" She said directing her anger at Quatre.

"Xero, please, I'm sorry I just can't believe that something like that is possible." Quatre attempted the apology and failed completely.

"Well then let me make a believer out of you." Xero was enraged enough to make this irrational decision. "Heero do you have a knife on you?"

"What?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"A knife. I will need something to demonstrate with." Heero pulled a knife from his boot and handed it to her. She took a few steps back to give herself some room between the two men. "Now, you need to not react to what I am about to do. No stopping me. I promise nothing bad will happen." They both nodded but looked nervous. Xero locked eyes with Quatre wanting to see his expression when the impossible happened. She slowly extended her arm and began to draw the blade across her forearm. Quatre jumped to try and stop her, but Heero held him back fascinated by her every move. She dug the blade deeper cringing in pain. Her breathing became quick and heavy as the blade tore through muscle and tendon. When she felt she had done enough damage she pulled the blade back to show them her mangled arm.

"Xero, what the hell…" Quatre's voice trailed off as he noticed something happen. Within seconds of withdrawing the blade her arm began to repair itself. Tendons and muscles reconnected and skin sealed back up. Her arm had completely healed by itself. All that was left was the blood that had oozed from the wound. "Allah," Quatre whispered in complete and utter wonder of what he had just witnessed. Xero handed the blade back to Heero who tucked it in his sock for cleaning later. He wanted to examine the blood if he could.

"Now you see that if the SSE ever got a hold of me again, if they ever found out what I could do and that their formula worked I would be doomed. We all would be. Could you imagine OZ giving their soldiers this serum and having to fight an army who could do what I could do and more?"

"The war would never end and OZ would dominate this world for its existence." Heero said calmly. "No wonder Trowa was hiding you away. That explains a lot, but you still haven't told us how you met him. How did you escape from the facility?"

"I'm getting a little tired Heero, can't I rest a little? I think I have shared a mountain of information with you already." Xero turned and began to walk out of the room trying to cover her arm so she didn't scare anyone in the hall with the leftover blood.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook yet." Heero allowed her to leave. Xero walked quickly down the hall and made it to her room without incident. She took a quick shower washing away any evidence of what she had done. Afterwards she shrugged into a soft blue robe that had been left in the bathroom and began towel drying her hair. There was a light knock at her door and she went to answer it only opening the door a crack so no one would see what she had been up to. It was Quatre.

"Xero can I talk to you?" She opened up the door wider to let him in and a deep blush burned his cheeks. "I'm sorry I've come at a bad time."

"Quit it Quatre just get in here before someone sees you and thinks we're sneaking around before we're married." This made him blush even more, but he quickly entered and sat on the sofa across the room. Tightly cinching the robe around her body as to not embarrass him any further she took a seat next to him.

"I'm so sorry for talking to you the way I did. I didn't mean to insult or hurt you, but I just couldn't believe what you were saying. I was so angered by what had been done to you and Heero that I just couldn't see past it." He seemed sincerely apologetic and like he was wishing for his friend back.

"It's ok Quatre. I understand that something like this is hard to take in and to be honest I probably wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't lived it. Just don't ever doubt me again ok?" She gave him that winning smile of hers again and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that the only ability you got? Or is there more?" He asked. His confidence had been boosted by the kiss.

"That is the only one that has manifested and I am hoping that it stays that way. I still don't know the full extent of what it is I can do. What if one of my limbs gets severed? Will it grow back? What will happen if I'm caught in an explosion? Will my body reform from the ashes? I have no idea how far I can go with this. To be honest it frightens me." She looked down at her hands which were fidgeting in her lap.

"Allah," Quatre whispered this time staring at her in awe. He softly brushed her wet hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You, Miss Xero, are undoubtedly extraordinary. I promise to keep you safe in Trowa's absence." Their eyes locked for a long moment and Quatre's hand moved to cup her face. She shivered at the touch. She had been without real, sincere human contact for some time now. He began to lean in towards her his intentions made clear. His lips brushed lightly against hers as he reached with his other arm to draw her in closer. They both jumped, someone was knocking insistently at the door. Xero took the opportunity to distance herself from the kiss she was unsure she was ready to receive and answered the door. Again only opening it a crack as to not alert the person on the other side she had a visitor _and _was in a bathrobe. Heero was scowling at her from the other side back to his old self again.

"Tell Quatre to quit messing around and get out here. He has a call from his home he needs to take." Heero raised an eyebrow at her wet hair and bath attire, but moved on. Xero shut the door and relayed the message to Quatre hoping he would not pursue the kiss further for now.

"I need to take this, but I will come back later." His face was beaming like he had just had the best news of his life. He softly kissed her forehead and left the room. On his way out he received some scandalous looks from a couple of female students walking by. _Lovely, more gossip to deal with later. Hell, who am I kidding, I don't really care what anyone has to say. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life! I have cared for this woman for so long and to think she may feel the same! _

As the door shut Xero pressed her back to the wood and slid to the floor. _What now? _she thought. _Oh man, what am I going to do?_ She cared for Quatre a great deal, but what he did not know was that her heart was still healing from losing Trowa. She still had hope they would find him, and until she was absolutely sure there was no hope, she would wait for him.

**A/N: **Oh my! It seems we may have a love triangle here. As you already know Trowa eventually is found so we could be seeing some real drama up ahead. I would love your opinion on what pairing you like better! Trowa and Xero or Quatre and Xero? I will dealy posting the next chapter until I have some of your opinions on the pairings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 4**

A storm raged on overhead as she tried to force herself to sleep. The pitch-black night surrounded, choking every pleasant dream that tried to come to her. Restless and frightened Xero reached out into the darkness and called his name. "Trowa?"

"What is it _mon_ _belle_? Trowa's thick voice penetrated the dark and eased her fears. He took her outstretched hand and led her blindly to his cot.

"Can the storm hurt us in here? Could the lightning hit the barn and burn us up? Maybe an old wooden structure like this wasn't the best choice." She lay down next to him waiting for his response. He chuckled and the deep happy sound seemed to chase the bad things away.

"It could," he was never one to lie to her, " but if it did you would be just fine. You would heal up in no time. I on the other hand would not have such luck." Trowa wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him trying to comfort and warm her at the same time. It had to be at least 10 degrees below 0 outside. They had been trapped here waiting out the small invasion that was going on in a nearby village, yet she never complained, only sought out his comfort every once in a while.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Xero pouted, " What would I do without my dearest friend? You are the only one who is even aware that I exist. You're all I have Trowa I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." The thought truly troubled her. Silent tears began to well in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I already have something set up for you if that happens." Trowa turned Xero towards him. "Are you crying? Xero…please don't cry over me." He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her against his chest so that he was cradling her in his arms. "Shhhh, don't cry. _J'taime mon belle, J'taime." _He whispered these words and buried his face in her hair. The scent of cherry blossoms invaded his senses, her favorite fragrance, and he wished more than ever he could be more to her than a friend and bodyguard.

"Trowa," she sniffled trying to pull back the tears. "You know I can't understand you when you speak French. It's not fair. What does that mean, what you just said?" His deep chuckle filled her ear as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Maybe you should learn French and then you would know." He teased. Trowa continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was deeply under he whispered into her ear, "It means I love you my beauty."

:

Xero awoke with a start in the soft four poster bed she was occupying during her stay in the Cinq Kingdom. What had she been dreaming? She couldn't remember. The dream had become fog in her brain already. Swinging her feet off the side of the oversized bed she walked to a closet that temporarily held her clothes. Quatre had to buy her a new wardrobe once they realized their stay in the Cinq Kingdom would be longer than expected. Xero had no other clothes than the ones she had when she traveled with Trowa and those would not be appropriate for the society she was dealing with at the moment. Quatre was happy to give her something she really needed, and loved to see what new outfit she wore everyday. She stepped into a pretty green dress and matching heels. The dress had a scooped neckline and showed off her beautiful curves. Her favorite part about it was that it displayed Trowa's necklace perfectly. The small crescent dangled just above her prominent cleavage drawing the gaze of all whom saw her.

It had been another month since Trowa's disappearance and the search parties had stopped searching. She refused to wear black, as it would mean she had acknowledged he really was dead. No, she insisted on wearing the colors he had enjoyed seeing her in the most. However things seemed final and Quatre was becoming more instant. Xero tried her best to make a show for the public and be very affectionate with him. However, she avoided being alone with him as much as possible. She knew she was starting to fall for him, but she was not ready to let go of her hope that Trowa would return.

There was an urgent knock at the door. Perplexed why someone should need her so speedily she stepped towards the door. As soon as she opened it a frantic Quatre rushed in and started collecting Xero's things in a suitcase. "We have to leave as soon as possible," Quatre told her. "Something has come up and we are no longer safe here. Heero wants you to go with him so he can hide you for awhile. It seems Dorothy was on to us. She and Miss Relena have left for a meeting with the Romefeller Foundation. I know she is going to mention something about you while she is there."

"Quatre slow down! What does she think she knows?" She grabbed his arm as he went for the closet. He stopped for a moment what he was doing to look down at her. There was fear in his eyes.

"I think she suspects you are Isabelle Barton. I don't believe she knows anymore than that, but we still need to get you out of here. Heero is waiting for you in a ground transport we acquired. Dorothy won't notice you're gone if we go now." He paused for a moment clearly frustrated at the bad news. "Damn!" He yelled and slammed his fist on the door of the closet. This behavior was very unusual for Quatre and Xero was truly worried for him. She had never seen Quatre this upset and tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Without warning, he turned and wrapped her up in his arms and held her there. "Please come with me instead Xero. I can protect you just as well as Heero."

"They'll be watching you Quatre. I have known ties to you. This whole thing started because Dorothy suspected our engagement was fake. Maybe that was a bad cover."

"Then let's get married! If we're married it will discourage Dorothy and maybe she will leave us alone."

"Quatre…"

"I'm serious! Please Xero, let me be the one to protect you." The expression on his face broke Xero's heart. He could get her to agree to just about anything with that face.

"I'll go with you, but we will discuss the marriage part of the deal on the way to where ever we are going. I'm not rushing into anything" She had caved. Quatre's eyes lit up with happiness and he stooped to kiss her. He halted a few centimeters from her lips waiting for her permission. They had reached this point many times and each time Xero had denied Quatre and herself what they both wanted. _Trowa would want you to be happy,_ a little voice echoed in her head. She closed the distance between them by lifting her lips to his and circling her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist overjoyed by her response. His soft but firm lips guided her into the kiss starting slowly and gently at first, but becoming greedier by the second. He moved his hand to the small of her back pulling her closer. Quatre was turning out to be a very experienced kisser, how she was curious to know, but at the moment nothing mattered. It felt so wonderful and so right. Xero had imagined what it would be like to kiss Quatre, but she had never foreseen how much she would feel and how passionate he would be. He slowed, becoming softer and with a last feather light brush of his lips, he pulled away leaving her awestruck.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." He was grinning from ear to ear. "We will have more time later once we are safe and sound back in the mansion." Quatre quickly finished getting her things together. Quickly, he escorted her out of the room and onto the plane that was waiting to take them home.

:

The flight was long and tiring. It really didn't help that Quatre was begging her to agree to marry him. He insisted it was the best way to defuse Dorothy's suspicions. She had to agree that he was probably right, but she really wasn't sure about how she felt about marrying someone so soon after losing her first love. Her heart still ached when she thought about never being able to see him again. What would he think about her if she became Quatre's wife? She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed the light touch. She broke away from thoughts and found Quatre holding her hand.

"Xero, please don't do anything you don't want to. I was just trying to think of a way to keep you safe." His sad eyes looked into hers hoping to find acceptance, but only found uncertainty.

"Quatre," Xero sighed and turned in her seat towards him, " I just…" she wasn't quite sure how to explain it to him. ""I just lost my best friend in the whole world. The search has been ended and now I have to learn how to accept that he is gone forever."

"I understand, he was all you had for a very long time. You don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it." He looked at her for a moment, only the purest love in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her hand until the plane slowed and stopped. The two exited the craft leaving their things for Quatre's servants to bring in. Xero never really liked the idea of servants. She could do things for herself and wasn't too keen on having someone else doing them for her. However, this was the way of things in Quatre's world and she had to conform.

As they walked into the huge entrance way that lead into a wide marble floored parlor, a familiar voice alerted them of another person's presence. " Well it took you long enough." A tall braided man stood from the chair where he had been lounging and turned to greet them. Xero released Quatre's hand and ran to him.

"Duo!" Xero hadn't seen her favorite jokester in a very long time. The pilot's missions had divided them all. Duo caught her up in his arms and twirled her around. A genuinely happy smile could be seen on his face. With one last spin he set her down on her feet and took a step back surveying for any damage.

"You look ok babe, but Heero tells me you have some odd news to share. He would have told me himself, but we weren't on a secure line." Xero inhaled deeply preparing for the long explanation and motioned for him to take a seat. Duo plopped back into his original chair and Xero sat on a nearby couch with Quatre at her side. She explained to him about the SSE and how as a result of their experiments she was given the ability to heal from severe damage.

"I'm not sure how much damage I can recover from. I haven't exactly put it to the test or anything. I could demonstrate for you Duo, but I'm pretty tired and really don't want to cut myself open again like I did for Quatre and Heero." Duo looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"So, you can heal? You mean like Supergirl?"

"I guess…"

"Woah…" Duo's eyes glazed over and he seemed to drift into his own thoughts. " I always thought Supergirl was pretty hot." Quatre's face showed a glimpse to anger, but he let it go. He had no claim on Xero, he needed to remember that.

"Duo!" Xero couldn't help but laugh when he said things like that, " I'm being dead serious here. If it wasn't for this ability I wouldn't have to run and hide all the time."

"Sorry babe, couldn't help myself." He gave her a wink. Duo was very attracted to her, but had not intentions of pursing any kind of relationship. It had been very evident to him from the beginning that Quatre had feelings for her and he was in no way going to interfere just to try and fulfill some sexual fantasy. "So, when are you lovebirds gonna tie the knot huh? I hear you got engaged to avoid OZ's attention."

"That's true, unfortunately it did the exact opposite." Quatre sighed. "They are more suspicious of her than ever. I should never have brought her into the public eye." He hung his head feeling ashamed that his selfish wishes to be closer to Xero had caused her to be exposed. He hoped that nothing came of Dorothy's efforts or he would never forgive himself.

"Quatre thinks that if we get married for real they'd leave us alone. It would get rid of any suspicions they had about our engagement being just for show." Xero explained.

"Wow," Duo was blown away, "That's a pretty big decision there. I'd have to agree with Quatre, but then you'd be stuck with him for life. Not that it would be bad or anything," he tried to recover not wanting to upset Quatre. He knew it would mean the world to his friend to marry Xero, but he knew it would only end in sadness if she weren't doing it for the right reasons.

"And that's why I've left the decision up to Xero," Quatre explained. "I don't want to put any pressure on her to do something that she would later regret. I've made my feelings pretty clear over the past month we just spent in the Cinq Kingdom, but I want her to be true to herself." Quatre said all of this with as much strength as he could. He didn't want to be selfish, but he wished she would give him an answer.

Xero felt a little embarrassed being the one whose feelings were undeclared. She wished so badly that she could give Quatre her whole heart. A good deal of it belonged to him already, but a large chunk that was still bruised and broken belonged to Trowa. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if I head to bed?" Xero just wanted to get into her pajamas and go to sleep. The day's events had drained her almost completely.

"Of course," Quatre replied. "I'll walk you upstairs. Duo you're welcome to whichever of the guest bedrooms you'd like." He stood up offering his hand to Xero. She followed suit taking his hand, said goodnight to Duo and headed upstairs with Quatre. When they reached the door to her room, Quatre turned Xero towards him and deeply sighed. "It was such a long and stressful day today that I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look."

"Thank you." It was Xero's turn to blush this time. She really couldn't think of an instance when anyone other than Trowa or Catherine had told her she was pretty, much less beautiful. She reached up to grab her necklace, something she did when she was nervous or scared. The glint of the necklace caught Quatre's eye. Xero had to keep herself from jumping when he reached and lightly picked up the crescent charm so close to her breasts. "This is a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" He asked with a smile.

"Trowa gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday, just before I met all of you." The memory made Xero smile softly.

"When is your birthday? I can't believe I don't know that about you yet." Quatre asked eager to know her better.

"Well, I don't really know when my birthday is," she explained, "but I chose the day that Trowa saved my life. March 14th " She had still not given Quatre the details of where and how she and Trowa had met. Heero of course had demanded them all up front and she told him all he needed to know, however she had left Quatre out of the conversation. Xero wanted to tell him the stories slowly. She was sure she would eventually choose to spend her life with him, but she didn't want him to know all the gruesome details of her past yet. She was afraid she would lose him too if he found out the life she had lived before

"He saved your life?" He seemed concerned that a situation that could have killed her had occurred. "So your healing power isn't completely fool proof then?"

"No it's not. There are very few things that could kill me, but they are there none the less." In a rush to change the subject she squeezed his hand and said, " I'm so glad we're back. This day has really worn me out."

"Good try," Quatre said with an amused smile. "You will be telling me more later. I want to know you Xero. Please don't hide yourself from me." His eyes became serious and sad, but he did not press her any longer. He lifted his hand and brushed her lovely auburn hair back from her face. "Goodnight love." He kissed her softly and left her to rest.

Xero entered the room and felt a rush of dizziness. She tried to shake it off and changed into some pajamas with comfy shorts and a thin strapped tank. _Quatre, I want to tell you that I'm falling in love with you. I'm just scared of letting Trowa go. _She thought. Making her way towards the bed, she stumbled. The room swam in front of her and suddenly things became foggy. _What's happening to me? _These words floated through her mind before her knees buckled and she crashed to the floor knocking a side table and a vase of flowers over in the process. The last thing she remembered was the sting of glass from the vase cutting into the side of her head and hot red blood seeping from her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** After much deliberation on how this chapter would go, I have finally finished it and am working hard on the next. I am hoping you all enjoy.

**Warning: **I will say that this chapter does get a little limey which is why I have changed the story rating. I never intended to do a scene like this, but it just came to me as so much of my story does when I just let it flow. I'm sorry if this is not to your liking, but I felt it necessary for the development of later drama and angst.

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 5**

It seemed to be just another day on L3. The girl was suited up and ready to work hard on the new mobile suit the colony was secretly making. It held the hopes of every person who lived there and she was proud to be a part of it. It had only been a year since Dr. S helped her escape from SSE and brought her here to work for Trowa Barton. She developed excellent mechanic skills quickly and soon became the go-to-girl for any structural problems they had.

Her steps sounded briskly down the hall as she made her way to the main hanger. She got a few cheerful good mornings from some of the nicer crew she worked with and a couple "Hey red! When you gonna finish the suit?" She smiled at them all grateful to be alive. After all this time Dr. S still had not given her a name, so most just called her Red because of the color of her hair.

She could feel something in the air. A change would happen today. She just knew it. Whether it was good or bad she wasn't sure, but she was sure that her life would not be the same after this day. Stepping into the hanger she looked up at the halfway built suit and smiled at its promise of hope. She was working on some issues they were having with the right leg today.

Intent on getting to work she strode quickly toward her post. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the one they called NoName glancing at her. He was having a conversation with Trowa Barton who seemed to be proudly showing off some pictures. For a second their eyes met and the emptiness she saw there stunned her. She felt frozen and stuck to the spot. Such sadness, such loneliness. _'What could have caused him to be so closed off?'_ She watched what she saw in his eyes change to a new emotion. Terror.

"Hey watch out!" Someone yelled from above. She looked up and saw a large part of the Heavyarms' leg was falling towards her. Some idiot had forgotten to secure it and now it was threatening to crush her. NoName sprinted to push the girl out of the way, but it was too late. With a sickening crash, the piece of sharp metal pinned her to the ground. Lying on her stomach she could feel metal slice through her back. She couldn't believe the pain she felt. Nothing had ever felt this awful since her healing power had developed. It burned and shredded every muscle it came in contact with. She screamed, crying out for help. NoName appeared in her line of sight. He was attempting to lift it off of her! The thing weighed at least a few hundred pounds and was made from the strongest gundanium alloy. Others joined in and soon had the death trap off of her. She started to feel dizzy. Trowa came to her side and hauled her up into his arms. She could feel he was running, probably to get her to a doctor. _Oh God, _she thought, _I'm going to be discovered. Once my wounds start healing… _

"It's going to be ok," NoName's monotone voice sounded so far away. Why wasn't she healing? The world began to blacken around her.

"Please," she begged, "take me to Dr. S. He is the only one who I can trust. Please." Trowa turned down a hall and kicked Dr. S's door open.

"NoName? What is going on? Oh, I see." The Dr. said eyeing Xero.

"A large piece of gundanium fell on top of her." NoName explained. "It looks like she is lucky she wasn't split in two."

" Well come in hurry! We must hide her reaction from the others." He began frantically running around getting bandages, needles, and medical wire while NoName set her face down on a cot. "You must never repeat anything you see here today. Do you understand?" He nodded in agreement, interested in what could cause the Dr. to hide the girl's condition. Examining the wound Dr. S realized it wasn't closing up on its own. Something was terribly wrong. He noticed small bits of metal were still embedded in her skin and he began to extract them. With each one he pulled out, her condition bettered. "She must have some sort of critical reaction to gundanium! Don't worry NoName, she is going to be just fine. Once I remove the metal she will heal up nicely.

"I know," he said, "I saw her cut her finger the other day. It healed on its own right in front of me. She didn't know I saw." The Dr. seemed upset by the girl's carelessness, but was glad it had been someone he could trust rather than Trowa Barton. "Dr.? Don't you think people will notice when she doesn't have any marks on her? Shouldn't we leave a piece of the gundanium in her so she will have a scar?"

"You're quite right! What an idea!" And with that, Dr. S. went to work saving the girl he had come to love as a daughter. "She doesn't have a name either you know. I think I will call her Xero. She has overcome incredible odds in her sixteen years. Most would say she had no chance whatsoever. That is why I will name her Xero."

:

"Xero! Wake up Xero!" She faintly heard a frantic voice calling out to her. "Why isn't she healing? Xero!!" The fog started to clear from her brain and she opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she was tempted to just drift off again. "No, you have to stay with me love."

It was Quatre! She remembered where she was. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. Quatre was kneeled on the floor holding her up and supporting her head.

"Quatre…"

"Praise Allah, Xero what's wrong? You're bleeding from the side of your head and it won't stop. Please, stay with me. Think, why can't you heal?"

"Gundanium," she choked out the word. "Is there anything made of gundanium I could have come in contact with?"

"My ring," Quatre showed her a large university style ring on his right hand with. His expression was confused. "It's made from scrap metal we got off of SandRock. I must have nicked you when I touched your hair earlier. But Xero why would that do this to you?"

"Ask Duo," She was starting to feel better. "He knows so much about superheroes. It's like my kryptonite. I have some strange reaction to gundanium that diverts my ability to heal for a period of time." She sat up and let him support her. It seemed some of the glass from the vase had cut into her temple in the same area the ring must have nicked her. "Don't worry Quatre I've had much worse happen to me. Just help me up so I can wash it clean. The effects will ware off soon." Quatre lifted her into his arms carrying her like precious cargo and lay her on the bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth and some disinfectant.

"It's starting to clear up," he said as he wiped away the blood. "You had me so worried. I was walking down the hall to my room and I heard a crash. When I came in your were on the floor bleeding from your head." He was visibly upset.

"I'm ok now Quatre." Her mind was completely clear now. "I just need to be more careful." She scooted over snuggling to his side wanting to comfort him.

"You need to be more open with me in the future Xero. If I don't know these things, I could hurt you without knowing it like I did today. Please," he said cupping her face in both hands, "don't hide from me Xero. You can tell me anything and it wouldn't make me love you any less. I just want to know you." The statement rang true in his eyes and Xero found herself wanting to share everything with him. She knew by the way he adored her that she could trust this man. Inhaling deeply she decided that she would not keep anything from him any longer.

"Quatre, I'm so sorry. I haven't been fair to you." Tears began to well up in Xero's eyes. "I just, I'm afraid you'll run away. I'd like to tell you the reason why I'm having such a hard time making this decision."

"Xero, you don't have to…"

"No, it's only fair that you know Quatre. I'm not hesitating to marry you because of any lack of feeling. I have cared for you since I met you and now I'm falling in love with you. Very easily I might add." She smiled up at him and saw utter joy in his eyes at finally knowing how she felt. Her expression darkened. "I'm hesitating, because when I lost Trowa, I didn't just lose a friend. I lost someone I was very much in love with, whether he returned my love I will never know, but it was still very difficult. I want to give you my whole heart, but the truth is part of it will always belong to him." She searched his expression for disgust, for rejection, but she only found complete understanding.

"Thank you for telling me love." He seemed happier than he had been in months. "It must be very hard for you and I understand it will take time for your heart to heal. But I promise you I will be patient and I'm not giving up." He bent to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"There's one more thing I think you should know." Quatre moved back to let her speak. "I would like to tell you about my birthday." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers ready to hear what she had been hiding. "I almost died building the gundam Heavyarms." She confessed. Xero began to tell him the story of that fateful day when Trowa had saved her life. "The damage was so bad, my spine was almost severed. And after that happened, Dr. S made sure I had a scar by keeping a few scraps of gundanium embedded in my skin so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion." She placed her feet on the floor and stood in front of him. "To this day I never had the scraps removed. I wanted to keep my scar to remind me of my mortality and how fragile human life can be. I want to show you Quatre." She took the damp wash cloth he had brought her to mop up the blood and she wiped her right shoulder clean of the make up she used to cover the beginnings of the scar when she wore tank tops. His eyes widened as he saw in front of him a vicious looking scar.

"Xero…" His voice trailed off as he reached up to touch the mark.

"Wait Quatre, that's not all of it." She turned her back to him completely. "Now I'm trusting you to be a perfect gentleman." Xero looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. She couldn't believe she was about to do this or that she trusted him enough to. Slowly she grabbed the bottom of the top and pulled it over her head. A thick angry red scar stretched from her right shoulder and crossed diagonally to her left hip. It was truly one of the most brutal scars Quatre had seen in his life. He knew showing him this scar was an act of trust. Here she stood before him half-naked, exposed, and willing to share her emotional and physical scars with him. At that moment, his heart ached from how much he loved her and how much she was willing to share with him. He was overcome with love, love and desire for the woman who stood before him. "Quatre, please say something, you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," Quatre said standing up from the bed. "There's nothing I could possibly say at this moment to describe what I'm feeling, except that you are so beautiful, scars and all." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, still being a gentleman and not attempting to look at more of her body than she was willing to show him.

He placed feather light kisses across the top of the scar on her shoulder and she shivered. Xero crossed her arms over her chest nervous about him seeing her completely topless. "What are you so worried about?" he laughed. "See it's not so bad," he declared as he removed his own shirt. He turned her around and held her tightly in his arms. "There you are my love," he whispered locking his eyes with hers.

It was very difficult for Xero to think like this. Quatre was much more muscular than he appeared under those button-up shirts of his. His arms, chest and abdomen were well defined. She was becoming increasingly more nervous by the second. Xero had never been this intimate with anyone in her life and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Quatre seemed to read her thoughts and leaned in brushing his lips over her ear. He whispered, "Please trust me." Heat scorched through her body and her mind became fuzzy as his lips traveled from her ear, across her jawbone, and finally to her lips. He took her mouth fiercely this time crushing his lips to hers. She felt her body go limp and then melt into his. Xero took the last step of trust and unwrapped her arms raising them to encircle his neck. She was completely surrendering to him.

Quatre's passion ignited and he pressed her against his body feeling the amazing warmth of skin on skin. He wanted more. Slowly he slicked his tongue across her teeth demanding access. Xero opened herself up to him allowing him in like she never thought she could. He explored every part of her hot wet mouth and then coaxed her to explore his. Xero softly moaned into his mouth and granted his request her tongue following his. Enjoying her response he slid his hands down her spine and in one swift movement Quatre picked her up by her seat and dropped her on the bed. She was spread out before him, her hair fanning out around her like wildfire. Her pale skin flushed pink with slight embarrassment. Xero attempted to cover herself and was met with protest. Quatre pinned her arms to her sides coming nose to nose with her. He was trying to show her the hunger in his eyes. "Don't hide from me please."

The next thing she knew, Quatre's body covered hers like a protective barrier between her and the world that had hurt her so much. "You have no idea how beautiful you are," he breathed in a husky voice. His hands and lips explored as much of her skin as they could until they reached the barrier of her pajama shorts. Xero gasped for air entangling her fingers in his white blonde hair.

He placed a hand at her hip and came back up locking his eyes with hers. "Xero, if you want me to stop, you need to tell me now. I don't think I can hold out much longer." His eyes were glazed over with desire and his breathing was heavy. Quatre was going to hate her for this, but she really wanted to do things right. Pushing her own need for him aside she took a deep breath.

"Quatre, I think we should wait until our wedding night. It would be the proper thing to do." She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"To hell with proper… Wait, did you say wedding night?" He had been caught off guard. Xero nodded confirming what he thought he had only imagined. "Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes Quatre, I'll marry you, but on one condition."

"Anything love."

"If you tell me where you learned how to kiss like that."

"Easy, I'm a bit of a book worm." He leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "I've studied the Kama Sutra." Xero's eyes went wide. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She was completely in awe of how this sweet, gentle, bookish, pilot had just proved that he was by no means to be underestimated as a lover. He rolled to the side lying beside her. The bulge in his khaki pants was obvious and in sympathy she went to find her shirt as to help him clear his mind. When fully clothed once again she returned to him cuddling up in his arms.

"So, when should we have the wedding?" Xero asked smiling up at Quatre.

"As soon as possible," he sighed. "We need to convince Romefeller that you are who we say you are. Plus, I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off of you." Xero laughed and patted him on the chest.

"How about a month? I think if we rush into it, it would seem like we were trying to hide something," she suggested.

"I would have to agree with you. I will just have to control myself until then." Quatre sighed. "A month isn't very long to plan a big wedding though."

"Wait a second, how big of a wedding are we talking about here?" Xero propped herself up on an elbow to stare down at him. Her expression was incredulous.

"Don't you want a big wedding love? I was under the impression it was every girl's dream." Quatre seemed confused by her reaction.

"I guess I never thought about it. I was in that facility my whole life up until I was sixteen. I never expected that I would get married at all." She absent-mindedly brushed some of his blonde locks off of his face. "I think a smaller, private wedding would be better. It would help keep certain questions from being asked. For example, why my so called family would not be present."

"That makes sense. We want this wedding to make OZ leave you alone, not cause more problems. Ok," he said smiling at her, "In one month, we will have a small private ceremony and you will be Xero Winner."

"The papers will say I'm Victoria Winner." She sounded disappointed.

"Hey," he said wrapping an arm around her waist, "All that matters is that you will be safe and my wife. No matter what that paper says, you will be Xero Winner."

"It will be nice to belong somewhere for once." She said tears welling up in her eyes. She had never belonged anywhere before. She had never had a family and now she would. Xero's heart was full of happiness, but there was still a part of it that ached despite all she was about to gain.

**A/N:** Don't give up hope all you Xero/Trowa fans! This doesn't necessarily point towards the final pairing, but I think it makes for some juciy drama when Trowa returns! Please R&R I would love to hear what you all think. Thank you to the three of you who have reviewed so far I really appreciate your imput and am considering your preferences.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I hope you're all ready for an exciting chapter! Thank you so much to my beta reader Caldyphen for helping me make this chapter the best it can possibly be! You have been awesome!

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 6**

Golden morning light streamed through the large double paned windows to the right of the bed catching the different flecks of color in Xero's waist length hair. Quatre was overwhelmed with adoration at the sight of the copper, cherry, and gold hues of her thick, straight mane that were unseen in the regular light. He had awoken to the porcelain-skinned beauty next to him and reflected on the previous night's events. Soon this woman he held in his arms would be his wife.

Xero still slept soundly, her hair fanning around her wildly bringing out the rosy undertones of her pale skin. He brushed his fingertips across her soft cheek and placed a light kiss on her pouting pink lips. Not wanting to wake her, Quatre quietly slipped away. He stared longingly for a moment before quickly dressing himself in his previous day's attire and soundlessly exiting the room. Had it not been for the work that he knew needed to be done he would have stayed in bed with her all day. Quatre stepped into the hall, closed the door and started to walk towards his own room to change clothes when a loud exhaling breath stopped him.

"Quatre?!" Duo was standing behind him in the hall with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Quatre realized what this looked like and sighed deeply. This was the second time he had given someone the wrong idea by being caught sneaking out of Xero's room.

"Good morning Duo," he greeted the braided man.

"Quatre," Duo still looked completely stunned, "Did you sleep in Xero's room last night?"

There was no point in putting this conversation off; Duo would just bring it up sooner or later. He was never going to let Quatre live this one down. "Yes Duo, I slept in Xero's room last night." Quatre admitted waiting for the imminent assault of questioning.

"Dude," Duo's expression went from stunned to devilish respect, "I didn't know you had it in ya!" He walked up and threw an arm around Quatre's shoulders.

"Duo," Quatre sighed and shook his head, "Nothing happened." Technically this was true based on the fact that they had stopped before anything could happen. "I heard a noise coming from her room last night and when I went to check on her she was lying on the floor bleeding," Quatre explained. There was really no reason to go into details of why and what happened after that or else the conversation would last hours. "After she healed I decided to stay and make sure she was ok."

"Why do I have the feeling your keeping some juicy details from me, Quat?" Duo grinned and wiggled his eye brows as he asked the question.

"I really don't want to discuss my sex life, or lack thereof, with you Duo. Especially when it involves my future wife." Quatre decided to slip that detail in there to shorten the conversation.

"So, she decided to marry ya huh?" Duo patted him on the back. "Good for you, man. That is one fine woman. Not only is she super hot, but she has a real good heart ya know?" Duo was showing off one of his wide ear to ear smiles.

"Thank you Duo, but I really need to check up on the Winner family resource satellite. I have a lot to do now that I'm the head of the household." Quatre's warm smile faded as he remembered the recent tragedy of his father's death.

"That's right, I forgot all about that. Looks like your personal responsibilities are going to keep you from being a Gundam pilot. I'm not even sure if I'm gonna fight either, not after how the colonies betrayed us." Duo's expression hardened while his thoughts wandered over the events of the past few months. The colonies had denounced the Gundams and even destroyed his own Deathscythe. The group of doctors who had originally worked on the Gundams had rebuilt Duo's and Wufei's. Even Quatre's followers, the Maganac Corps, had rebuilt his Gundam in secret hoping that one day he would find use for it again.

"You know they had to do that for the sake of the people living on the colonies. Now that the Romefeller Foundation has taken over OZ, things have become more difficult." Quatre looked determined and decided. "I'm going back to space Duo. I'm going to fight for the colonies by joining Miss Noin on the ship Peacemillion. It seems like the only option at this point."

"Well," Duo said under his breath, " I guess if you're going back there you'll be seeing _him"_ He pulled back and crossed his arms. He hadn't wanted to mention this to Quatre. He knew that it would only cause more heartache.

"Duo," Quatre said with a sharp intake of breath, "do you mean…?"

"Yeah," Duo stopped Quatre from saying the name incase they were overheard. "Me and Hilde saw him the other day when we went to the circus. I tried to talk to him, but he acted like he didn't know who I was, and before I could get any information that girl Catherine threw me out." Duo stared at the ground and shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable with telling Quatre their buddy had abandoned them.

"There has to be some explanation! I'm going to see him now. You have no idea what this means Duo!" In his excitement Quatre himself forgot what it would mean that Trowa was alive and well. He was only thinking of his friend and how he had to make sure that Trowa was really alive. The conversation ended quite abruptly as Quatre got the coordinates from Duo and ran to the hanger. There was no time to lose before the circus moved on. He let Rashid know where he was going and quickly flew his newly made Sandrock to find Trowa.

:

Xero sat at the small cherry wood table in her suite eating the modest breakfast of fruit and yogurt that had been delivered to her. She had woken up to the light knock on her door and realized she was alone. _'Quatre must have had business to take care of this morning,' _she thought as she forked a strawberry into her mouth. _'I wonder how far I will get down the hall before I get swarmed' _She was sure everyone in the mansion knew that she had agreed to marry Quatre for real last night. The petite woman who had served her breakfast had been all smiles and congratulated her. _'They all love Quatre so much.'_

There was another knock at her door that startled her out of her thoughts. This knock however was frantic and loud. She quickly walked to the door and swung it open. Duo stood before her in mid knock; his expression was worried. "Duo! Jeeze, what's the matter?"

"It's Quatre," Duo blurted out. "He's left for space in a hurry. I'm sorry Xero, I was just trying to protect him, but I guess I made things worse."

She pulled Duo into the room and shut the door. "What are you talking about? What do you mean he just left for space? Why wouldn't he say anything?" Xero became very upset and wondered what could have made Quatre just run off without saying goodbye.

"I told him I saw Trowa the other day on L3. I didn't mean for him to freak out, but he just ran off to go and find him." His voice was loud and rushed with a hint of panic.

"You saw Trowa?" Xero's breath caught. The world spun around her as she tried to grasp the thought that Trowa was alive. Her legs shook and her body began to feel like Jell-O. Duo reached out as her knees buckled, catching her just before she hit the floor.

"Xero! Are you alright?" Duo's alarmed face hovered above her. She was shaking and her skin felt oddly cold. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized that Trowa was alive and she had not waited for him. "Xero, please say something! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, guys aren't like this ya know."

"I'm sorry," Xero apologized and shook her head attempting to clear it and focus on what was happening. Slowly she put her feet underneath her and attempted to stand up with Duo's help. "I need to go after Quatre."

"Do you think you can handle it? You don't look so hot babe." Duo's concern was obvious.

"I'm ok Duo," Xero smiled warmly appreciating his concern. "I need to go see Trowa for myself. I'm curious as to why he hasn't tried to contact us. What was he doing when you found him on L3?"

"He was working at that circus again. When I tried to talk to him that Catherine chick ran me off. I don't know what her problem was."

"Catherine," tears began to well up in her eyes, "I can't believe she knew he was ok and didn't try to contact me." Xero was upset, but she wouldn't let her sadness overwhelm her. She had a mission on her hands. First she needed to get dressed before doing anything else. Xero asked Duo to get a craft ready so that they could meet up with Quatre while she got ready.

Duo excused himself and ran off to the hanger. He contemplated the effects this turn of events would have for Quatre. The blonde pilot had always been the optimistic and cheerful one of the group, but Duo had never seen him quite like he was when he was with Xero. The return of Trowa, who had been Xero's rock for the past few years, could very well turn the tides of any hope Quatre had. Duo was not unaware of the way Xero felt about Trowa, but to be fair he had a knack for picking up on people's emotions. Duo quickly fired up the craft that carried Deathscythe hoping that whatever was about to happen wouldn't cause too many problems for Xero and Quatre.

:

Approaching the circus tent with the intent of going inside and confronting the manager, Quatre heard a loud lion's roar echo from the back of the lot. The sound drew him to the employees only area and the scene that lay before him caused Quatre to freeze in his place. There stood a tall mahogany brown haired man trying to calm down a lion in a large metal cage. The sound of crunching gravel under Quatre's shoes caught the man's attention and he turned setting his dark green eye's on the shocked blonde. "Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed. Tears ran down his face as he confirmed that this was in fact the dear friend he had lost over two months ago. He took a quick step forward to get closer, but found that this had received a reaction of hesitancy from Trowa who took a step back.

"I'm sorry," the deep familiar voice said, "Do I know you?" Confusion was spread across his face.

A strange feeling washed over Quatre. "Trowa it's me, Quatre! Why are you acting like this? Of course you know me!" He couldn't understand why his friend would pretend not to know him "You and I are both Gundam pilots remember? We're fighting in this war for the freedom of the colonies."

"Stop this right now!" A curly brown haired woman burst from the side opening of the tent and went to stand in front of Trowa, arms spread wide. "Leave him alone! Haven't you people done enough damage already?" '_This must be Catherine'_ Quatre told himself. He had never met the woman before, but he had heard of her tenacity and warm heartedness from Xero. Obviously she was feeling nothing warm for Quatre at this moment. "He doesn't remember anything ok? So just leave him alone, he's better off this way." Catherine wrapped her arms around Trowa attempting to protect him from his violent past.

"You can't just hide him away here! He belongs with us. He belongs with Xero." As Quatre said this a look of guilt crossed Catherine's face. Deep down she knew she had been selfish to keep Trowa to herself, but right now she was convinced it was for his own good.

"Xero would understand! She has been through just as much, if not more , than Trowa. Why would she want him to pass up a second chance at life? Who could be that selfish?" Catherine sneered at Quatre and grabbed Trowa's arm leading him back into the tent. Confused and rattled, Trowa followed Catherine, but stood just inside the hangings so that he could peer out at the stranger who seemed to know him. Even though he couldn't remember who the blonde man was, he was sure that he knew him.

A wave of cold shocked his body as he struggled to remember. '_Gundam, war, pilot. I know these words. I know that man!' _Trowa grasped his head and sank to the floor, the cold taking over his body brought him back to those moments when he had drifted through space frightened and alone.

:

The trip took Xero and Duo much longer than anticipated due to an influx of OZ soldiers arriving at the L3 colony. It was obvious that they planned to take military control over the colony and Duo decided it was a good thing he had brought his Gundam.

After a long wait, Duo managed to get them past security, but by the time they had safely docked and disembarked, it was way past midnight. He contacted Quatre and let him know to meet him and Xero at the small apartment he rented out with Hilde. A couple hours later, Quatre arrived. Xero had gone to bed, completely exhausted and wanting every ounce of energy ready for confronting Trowa and Catherine in the morning. "Man," Duo exclaimed, "you look awful Quat, you should go get some rest. You can share my bedroom with Xero since you don't seem to have a problem sharing a bed with her." He flashed a grin and winked alluding to the previous night. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Quatre sighed and looked releived, "Thanks Duo, and thanks for making sure Xero got here safe. I should have known she'd come after me as soon as she found out. I bet she's mad I left without saying anything."

"Communication is the key to a healthy relationship," Duo quoted some daytime talk show host that Hilde watched. "If you want her to open up to you, your gonna have to do the same with her my man." Quatre considered the sage advice that was given with a hint of Oprah-like satire. Duo was right no matter how corny he sounded. He said goodnight and quietly entered the room being careful not to wake his sleeping fiancé.

Soft moonlight washed over the peaceful dreamer that lay curled on her side in the small bed before him. She was facing the door giving Quatre a view of how the moon's glow illuminated her skin and hair. Transfixed by the simple beauty before him he shed his outerwear leaving on only his dark blue silk boxers and joined his love. As he silently slipped between the sheets and pulled her into his arms he realized that she reminded him of what he had always imagined an angel would look like. Soft, sweet, and serene she lay in his embrace, pink lips parted and breathing lightly. _'I wish we could stay right here where the war couldn't touch us. Just in this moment,' _Quatre thought as he brushed a stray stand of hair away from her face. As if reacting to the touch, Xero rolled onto her side to face Quatre and snuggled into his chest. "Trowa…" she breathed the name softly in her sleep.

Quatre's heart sank. It was clear now to him the gravity of the sittuation. He had not seen it before in his excitement at Duo's discovering of their lost friend. Xero's reaction to his touch made him realize he was at odds here. If anything could pull out her true feelings it was her subconscious. Did he honestly have a chance with Xero now that Trowa had returned? Would it make a difference once she found out that he no longer remembered her or any of them for that matter? His attention was diverted as she began to mummer again, "I'm sorry, Trowa. I couldn't help it…my heart…" Her brows furrowed in anguish and she said no more pulling herself closer to Quatre and burrowing her face in his neck. He embraced her tightly hope renewed at the strange declaration. Did this mean he still had a chance? Was she trying to tell the Trowa in her dreams that she had fallen for Quatre and chosen to stay with him? He decided then and there as he drifted off to sleep that he would stand by her, no matter what her choice.

**A/N: **Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter! I would love to hear from everyone who reads this story. All of your opinions count and would be greatly appreciated so that I can make this story even better. Next chapter will be coming soon I hope. I am just ironing out some kinks that are giving me grief.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter straight off my laptop and edited by the amazing Caldyphen! I really hope you guys like it. This will be the very first encounter of Xero and Trowa since he disappeared. Now I know only a few of you have actually read this far, but please review if you have come far enought to read this chapter. It's really only fair that if you get to experience my work that I get to hear what you thought about it. Any criticism or complement is welcome. Enjoy!

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 7**

Sirens blared as Xero ran through the streets making her way to the circus tent. She had to make it to Trowa before OZ got to the people in that area of the colony. They were presently gathering up all the colonists in the main square where they would demonstrate their newly gained military control over the community. Little did they know, there were two Gundam pilots suiting up for battle to liberate the colony once again. Xero was now on her way to convince Trowa to fight with them. She only hoped she would get to him before OZ did.

Becoming more careful with each step that brought her closer to Trowa, she did her best to blend in with the large gray industrial buildings around her. She had worn a gunmetal gray tank and form fitting black jeans that covered black leather ankle length boots. Xero snuck around to the back of the tent when she finally reached her destination, her .38 gripped between both hands and pointed towards the ground. She only carried the small revolver in strained situations like this. Trowa had given it to her for protection before they came to the earth and had trained her well in its use. She was not afraid to use it; she couldn't be if she wanted to keep her freedom. Any OZ soldier who had come between her and escape could attest to her being a very good shot.

Xero could hear raised voices coming from just inside the large open tent flap and she inched closer to listen. Catherine's strained voice drifted out, "Trowa where are you going? You can't be thinking of fighting again! You probably don't even remember how!" She could hear the tears that must have been in Catherine's eyes. Xero sympathized with the woman, but had not forgotten the betrayal.

A familiar deep voice sounded inside the dark tent, "I know what that guy said yesterday is true Catherine. I don't remember him or anything else for that matter, but I have to go back and help them." Xero's heart stopped, she would know that voice anywhere. Emotion ripped through her body and she had to hold back a sob. It was him! It was her Trowa.

"No!" Catherine yelled, "No Trowa! You don't have to do anything! Please stay here with me." She sobbed and angrily shouted, "Who could be so selfish that they would try to take you away from where you belong!"

Taking her cue Xero silently stepped out of her hiding place and into their line of sight. "Who indeed," she threw the accusation at Catherine. She put the weapon back in its holster at her hip and strode towards the two, no mercy in her expression

"Xero…" Catherine's eyes widened as she took in the petite figure that stood before her. She was amazed at how much strength and confidence exuded from such a small frame. The girl had definitely changed since the last time they had seen each other. "Xero, I…"

"How could you Catherine?" Xero cut her off, "How could _you_ be so selfish?" The small red-head came nose to nose with the traitorous woman, "I have thought for months that Trowa was dead, my dearest friend gone forever and now I come to find out that you've had him for who knows how long and didn't even bother to let me know!" Her low voice picked up until she was nearly screaming at the woman whom she had thought she could trust. Catherine's eyes widened in shock at how angry Xero was. She had never seen the girl like this in all the time she and Trowa had stayed at the circus. Xero's eyes burned like the hottest blue flame, but became sad as she turned to Trowa and calmed herself. "I know you don't remember me Trowa, but I need you to trust me like I trusted you for the past few years." It pained her to see confusion in his eyes, but she went on. "The other Gundam pilots need your help to stabilize this colony, and then we would like you to come with us and help end this war."

Before he could respond, Catherine stepped between Xero and Trowa, the urgency clear in her eyes. "No! He deserves a peaceful life! Just leave him alone Xero, you and those pilots have hurt Trowa enough." Then in an act of complete desperation she threw the nastiest thing she could at the small girl. "The only reason he kept you for so long before is because he felt sorry for you Xero," Catherine sneered, "he was sick of how you followed him around like a lost love sick puppy. Why don't you just run along you selfish whore, he never loved you anyway." Almost immediately after she had spoken the words a loud crack rang through the air and Catherine fell to her knees. Xero stood before them hand still raised from slapping the brunette woman with brutal force.

"Trowa deserves to make his own decision on how he wants to live his life. You need to back off and let him be the man that he is," Xero stated calmly taking a step back and lowering her hand. She turned her attention to Trowa and was upset by what she saw. She looked into his wide, frightened green eyes and saw only a ghost of the man she had loved. The Trowa she had known was no longer there. This was not the man who had taken her under his wing and protected her. This was not the man who had taught her self-defense, gun handling, and emergency first aid (more for his sake than hers). Xero didn't know this man at all and he in turn didn't know her.

She softened her voice attempting to reach this fragile looking version of Trowa and reached out to him, "If you decide to think for yourself, we will be waiting for you in the main square. I need to get back to the others and help evacuate the civilians. If that's even possible…." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said goodbye. Without hesitation, she turned on her heel and ran to the square hoping she could be of some help there.

:

Explosions went off all around them as Quatre and Duo maneuvered their Gundams in battle. Whistling sounded around them and bullets rained down attempting to find a weak point in their mobile suits' armor. Quatre hoped that Xero was able to send Trowa their way and then find a safe spot to hide until the mayhem was over. He was worried that she would do something that would get her killed. The thought had been in his mind all day since he noticed the change in her this morning.

When Quatre woke that morning he found Xero lying in his arms studying him. There was an inner turmoil clearly present in her crystal blue eyes, but he could also see that she had become stronger. She had grown and changed since Trowa's disappearance. No longer was she the lost, closed up girl he had known. He saw now that Xero was confident, independent, and even allowed herself to be vulnerable with him. While preparing for the battle, Xero had asked him about what Trowa had been like when Quatre saw him the previous day. He filled her in on the details letting her know he definitely had amnesia. Sadness had come over her face as she realized what this meant. Trowa, in body, was alive, however, according to Quatre's account, he was confused and frightened by the world around him and couldn't remember anything of their life together.

The memory of her defeated expression worried Quatre as he fought off the enemy mobile suits. Then, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a white Taurus suit fighting its way onto the battlefield. A communication signal came through to Quatre's suit and he was taken aback as Trowa's face appeared before him. "The girl sent me," he stated, "I think I can do this. I just hope that piloting one of these is like riding a bike. You never forget, right?"

Quatre smiled genuinely at his long lost friend, "If not then just take this as a crash course. Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you." As the battle raged, Trowa proved that his skills were still intact.

Things seemed to be going well when he noticed a small group of people evacuating a hospital that had already been damaged in the fight. Xero was leading them to an underground safe room they had discovered. She carefully lifted the entrance panel off the ground and hurriedly ushered them in. Before she could enter herself, an Aries suit caught sight of her and veered off in Xero's direction. Quickly thinking only of the innocents inside, she shut the panel ensuring their safety and stood defiantly before the mobile suit.

In the instant it took for Quatre to react, the Aries fired its laser canon and Xero was engulfed in the bright white light of the blast.

**A/N: **Dun, Dun, Dun! Next chapter soon and once again please review if you want to know what happens!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of these chapters. I have been working really hard on wrapping up the plot and will very soon have some longer posts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to my editor Caldyphen who has been absolutely wonderful and teaches me something new each time she corrects my work!

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 8**

As he watched the woman he loved fade in the laser canon's blast an agonized scream ripped through Quatre's throat. "XERO!" The hospital that she had been standing in front of crumbled from the impact and massive amounts of dust, too thick to see through, clouded the area. Duo and Trowa stared at the spot where she had been in disbelief and watched as Quatre lunged Sandrock at the Aries. The two suits thrashed about each trying to get the upper hand.

In the chaos memories flooded his mind of the time he had spent with her. Xero's smile, her laugh, her gentle touch, the way her skin had flushed pink as she lay exposed before him that night she had agreed to be his bride. He wanted to tell her he loved her, to hold her one more time. Rage filled Quatre as he pounded the other suit.

"Holy Mary mother of God…" he heard Duo exclaim from the communicator. He then realized no one else was fighting, they were staring transfixed at the spot that was quickly clearing.

At first it was a shadow that moved through the dust, and then the form became visible as it emerged from the flames. Quatre, still locked in a death grip with the Aries suit, stared with unbelieving eyes as Xero walked out of the carnage unscathed. Her fiery locks whipped around in the wind and her eyes burned with white-hot intensity as she stared down the enemy. She was all right! Quatre's heart sang with joy and burned with wonder at the magnificent creature before his eyes. Completely disarmed by the turn of events the Gundams had left themselves open for attack. Taking advantage of the situation, the Aries broke out of Quatre's hold and blasted Sandrock square in the chest. It then reared back and prepared to make the final blow that would end the Gundam. Quatre unable to move or breathe from the impact watched and was certain death would come.

As she witnessed the Aries suit attack Quatre, Xero was consumed with pure animalistic rage. The emotion sent a shock wave scorching through her body and she suddenly felt very strange. Something hot and tingling made its way from the very core of her soul to her hands balled up in fists at her sides. Instinct took over and she felt herself release the energy from the confines of her body and hurl it with both hands at the enemy. The Aries suit faltered as it sizzled and sparked. It reeled backwards convulsing and writhing until it fell with a loud crash and exploded on impact. The last thing Xero remembered was seeing Quatre emerge from Sandrock and come running towards her. Relieved that he was unharmed Xero let the darkness, which had begun to fog her mind, take her and the world went black.

:

She could faintly hear someone calling her name and let the sound's insistent tone draw her out of her dream world. Her eyes fluttered open and as her vision began to focus Xero found herself lying in a cot with Quatre leaning over her his expression concerned and pained. He sat in a dark wood straight-backed chair that didn't look very comfortable. His forehead was creased with worry lines and dark circles rimmed his eyes. Quatre looked so tired. "Quatre…" her voice cracked.

"You're awake," he acknowledged her and smiled wearily. "Duo and I have been worried about you. You've been asleep for five days." Shocked, Xero searched her mind for what could have caused this to happen, but her memory of what had occurred during the battle had become hazy.

Xero lifted herself into a sitting postion and tried to clear her head of its lethargic state. Quatre left his chair and sat on the edge of the small cot so he could support her in case she was too weak to stay upright. His warm arms enveloped her and she leaned into the embrace resting her head on his chest. Peering up at him she asked, "What happened out there Quatre?"

"Well, you saved my life, however I have no idea how you did it." Quatre sighed. "When that blast hit you, we thought you were gone. Neither duo nor I remembered your ability to heal. It also seems that in the chaos you discovered a new ability. It was as if you threw some ball of energy at that Aries and completely destroyed it. The only way I can describe it is that it looked like the suit was short circuiting before it exploded." He gazed down at her and she could see what she had done had left him shaken. "I'm glad you've discovered a new part of yourself, unfortunately you revealed it to OZ in the process. The remaining pilots sent out a message of what they saw you do before we were able to get rid of them all" His face twisted in agony, "It's all over, Xero. They know who you are now."

Xero straightened herself up to look at him directly, "It doesn't matter. I'm sick of running away." She no longer felt like the lost, frightened child she had been with Trowa. Being around Quatre had made Xero aware that she was a very capable woman. He had shown her she could be confident, powerful, and even sexy. She lifted a steady hand to brush her fingertips along his jaw, "Let them come, I'd like to see them try and capture me." She flashed him a mischievous smile and for the first time in their short relationship she initiated a kiss.

Quatre's eyes widened in surprise as she unexpectedly claimed his lips with hers. Slowly his lids slid closed and he savored the gift of her advance. Xero ran her hands through his hair as the need to be closer to him tore through her. Quatre's fingers feverishly stroked up and down her spine and pulled at the gray tank top she still wore. Losing himself in the kiss, he let out a low guttural moan as she experimented with the techniques he had performed on her the last time things had gotten this intense. Her tongue mimicked his previous movements with slight inexperience and he gladly took the opportunity to teach her more. Xero gasped sharply as he slipped a hand under the thin fabric of her top to cup an ample breast and circle his thumb around the aroused nipple he encountered.

The whoosh of an automatic door made them jump and they were greeted with the male equivalent of "eek!" as Duo walked in on the heated embrace. His face turned beet red and he hurriedly tried to escape the awkward predicament. "Hell Quatre, put a sign on the door or something!" The embarrassed couple scrambled to right themselves as Duo sheepishly said, "Heero and Wufei just arrived on ship, we're supposed to all meet in the galley for dinner." He turned away ready to bolt, but stopped long enough to throw one last comment over his shoulder. "It's good to see you're up Xero," and with a sly smirk he added, "you too Quatre," before he dashed down the hall.

The stunned silence was broken by laughter as Xero wrapped her arms around herself and doubled over. She had found Duo's play on words very amusing and couldn't help herself. Quatre blankly stared at her as the strange sound rang in his ears; he could only liken it to the chiming of miniature bells. He couldn't remember a time when he had heard her genuinely laugh.

"I'm sorry Quatre…" Xero managed to gasp out between giggles, "I guess we should get going." she paused suddenly noticing the unfamiliar surroundings, "Hey, where are we anyway?"

"We're on the ship Peacemillion." Quatre groaned at the prospect of having to go to the meeting. He hoped that Duo would keep what he had seen to himself. In no way did Quatre want to deal with more questioning about his lack of self-control around Xero.

"I've been asleep way to long." she sighed.

"Yes you have." Quatre stated as he kissed the top of her head, "Let's go and see what they're all up to." Taking her by the hand he led her to the door. "You were successful by the way. Thanks to you Trowa fought with us. He's decided to stay and help." Quatre laced his fingers through hers as they stepped out into the hallway.

Xero's heart pounded in her chest at the thought of Trowa being so close. She had not expected that he would escape Catherine and now here he was, back where he belonged. What was she going to do now? A strange urgency tugged at her heart and told her that she should be taking care of him. However, right next to it was another tug that told her she needed to be with Quatre; the man who had shown her how to love and respect herself as well as others. To be honest, she liked the way she felt when she was around the lithe blonde man. He had opened her eyes to her full potential. She and Trowa had always been on the run, escaping and evading. With Quatre, she felt she could face anything head on. So now what? Did she run back to a man who didn't even remember her and hope that he regained himself? Or did she marry Quatre the man who loved and accepted everything about her, but always wonder what could have been?

**A/N:** Ok please Review! Now that you have had the pleasure of reading my work, or displeasure if you didn't like it, I want to hear what you thought. It's only fair guys! I have noticed there are lots and lots of hits on this story, but not very many reviews. I'm sure you all have an opinion so let me hear it! Oh yes, and I would like to give a special thank you to DayDreamerMagby for reviewing after each new chapter! You're awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile, but I have been really busy with school and such. Now I want to warn you all that this chapter hasn't been betaed yet so if you see any mistakes please don't bee too offended. I have had requests for me to update, so due to demand and the fact that I can't seem to get ahold of my beta reader, I have decided to update before editing. If you are at all interested in betaing for me please send me a message and let me know why you are qualified and why you are interested. Thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy!

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 9**

As they walked to meet the others, wisps of the dream that had graced her during the long sleep caressed the corners of Xero's mind begging to be remembered. The body of the dream escaped her completely, but she could recall Trowa's deep voice whisper to her huskily, _'J'taime, mon belle, J'tadore.' _He had softly breathed the phrase into her ear many times when she had been scared, but she had never learned what it meant. Xero assumed that it was some kind of saying meant to comfort. The recurring dream left her curious and wanting answers.

"Quatre, do you know any French"" she inquired.

"Actually," he smiled over at her, "I'm quite fluent. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Trowa used to say something to me in French when I got scared to comfort me, I never understood him and he would never tell me what it meant." She explained her dilemma to Quatre.

"If you can tell me what it was, then I can most likely tell you what it meant." Quatre turned all his attention to her intrigued by this new information.

"He used to say, _J'taime, mon belle. _Sometimes he would add _J'tadore_. I'm sure it's nothing," she laughed it off, "I was just curious that's all."

It hit Quatre like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly what Trowa was trying to tell her in his own way. He had been in love with Xero! The realization hurt and left him feeling utterly miserable. As soon as Trowa regained his memories, Quatre was sure that he would want to claim Xero for himself.

"Quatre, what is it?" Xero asked with concern at his changed demeanor. Before he could answer, they found themselves at their destination and were pulled in by Heero who was obviously angry at their lateness.

The noise in the galley was deafening with the chatter of pilots, mechanics, and soldiers crowded into the small space. They were discussing their impending attack on the space station Libra controlled by Millardo Peacecraft. The man had lost his mind, they all concluded, he had to have gone completely insane for him to want to destroy the Earth.

Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were gathered at the center of all the activity and Heero dragged the pair to join them. They all waited impatiently for the former Lieutenant Noin to address the crowd. She stood on one of the tables at the front of the room flanked by Sally and Howard who also had some imput on the upcoming battle.

"My fellow rebels!" Noin yelled to reach everyone in the room, "Today we go against a very formidable enemy. Today we fight what may be the final battle of this godforsaken war," She set her gaze on the small group nestled in the middle of the crowd, "We have with us the most talented pilots out there, the Gundams!" The assemblage whooped and hollered, expressing their appreciation. "We also have the person who OZ has dubbed 'the rebels' secret weapon.'" Everyone turned to get a good look at Xero. Most of them had heard about her and what had happened on L3, but had not seen her since she was taken to the sick bay on her arrival. She blushed a little, intimidated by the attention, and inched closer to Quatre. "I have great expectations for you all," she continued, "and I hope with all my being that this will not be the last time we are gathered here."

Noin went on to explain their battle strategy, the intensity of her deep blue depths striking everyone and filling them with hope. Once the announcements were finished and Noin felt she had effectively rallied her troops, they convened the gathering and headed to get a good night's rest. The Gundam pilots, Xero, and the three operation heads remained to have a more private discussion.

Next to Howard stood a tall, slender girl who had the most beautiful golden curls that hung just below her shoulders, Xero had ever seen. "This is Maxine Blake," Howard introduced her to them all proudly, "she is my very best mechanic. You can all trust her to prepare your Gundams for battle. She has worked on Deathscythe many times now and I believe Duo has found her work satisfying." Xero caught the quick exchange of glances between Maxine and Duo, seeing there something more than appreciation of a pilot for his mechanic.

"I am very honored to be here." Maxine stated. Xero instantly respected the woman who stood before them tall and strong, confident and optimistic. Her soft features spoke to her kindness, and her firm stance let everyone know she was not one to be messed with. "I plan to install the Zero System in each of your suits. I know it is at a very experimental stage, but I feel it is necessary to give us an edge in this battle." Xero felt Quatre stiffen at her side, and experienced the fear and sorrow that he must have felt. She took his hand hoping to comfort, but felt his body harden even more. Wishing she could do something to console Quatre, but clearly feeling his displeasure with her action, Xero released his hand. The distance would do him some good, she hoped, he needed to have faith in himself.

"You should all probably get to bed." Sally said with a smile. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll need your rest." The exhausted group groaned in agreement, except for Xero, and began to filter out of the galley to their respective sleeping quarters.

In the hallway, Xero and Quatre stood awkwardly as the strange tension that had developed in the meeting lingered in the air between them. Quatre was going to get some much-needed rest, after all he had been keeping an eye on Xero while she was unconscious and had not managed to get much sleep in the process. "I imagine you aren't exactly tired." Quatre said. He smiled, but it was not a smile Xero was familiar with. It was pained and weak and didn't reach his eyes like the genuine glowing smiles he usually gave her.

"Not really," she admitted, "but I could come take care of you like you took care of me." Xero desperately wanted to understand what was upsetting him and to make it better. She hated to see him in pain. It was obvious that the mere mention of the Zero System had sent Quatre into a state of guilt and self-loathing, but why was he distancing himself from her?

"No, Xero. I would like to be alone for awhile." Quatre's eyes were cold.

"Of course you do, Quatre. I'm sorry I'm not trying to be a pest." Xero said hurriedly hoping he wasn't as angry with her as he appeared to be. _'He's grumpy because he's so tired.'_ Xero thought, '_Even the perfect Quatre is allowed to be irritable sometimes.' _

He nodded at her acting more like Heero than himself and turned to walk to his room. About halfway down the hall he paused and threw one last remark over his shoulder at her. "You know Xero, you should really prepare yourself for Trowa to get his memory back. That phrase you asked me about... it was Trowa's way of trying to tell you he was in love with you." His eyes became sad as he glanced backwards at her. "You need to decide what you will do if he remembers." The last sentence pierced her heart like a knife. Trowa was in love with her?! Her breath caught in her throat as the pain she had felt when she had first lost him came roaring back. Overwhelmed, Xero watched Quatre disappear down the hall in silence while tears streamed down her face.

:

Instead of heading back to her room Xero chose to spend some time in the small recreational area of Peacemillion that consisted of a television viewing area, computers, a pool table, and a small library with _very_ limited reading material. She desperately needed time to think about what all this would mean for her future. The part of her heart that belonged to Trowa panged with guilt and sorrow. She had not waited for him and he had _loved _her. All that time she had loved him, but never said anything he had felt the same way. Utter remorse washed over her as she imagined how crushed he would be that she had become engaged in his absence. And what about Quatre? The sittuation was completely unfair to him. What was she going to do with herself? She was in love with two men and was at a complete loss for how she would resolve the matter.

She had sat there for a couple of hours when she heard soft footsteps in the hall and became aware of the presence of another person. "Uh, Xero…" Trowa stepped into the dimly lit living area where Xero sat in front of a television that was broadcasting the news footage of herself blowing up the Aries. "I was wondering… could I talk to you?" He appeared very hesitant and nervous.

She patted the seat next to her on the threadbare couch, "Of course, Trowa. What is it?"

Joining the petite woman who looked up at him miserably, he let himself unload the emotional stress that hung over him like a dark cloud. "I have felt lost lately. I can't remember anything, it makes me feel so helpless." He angled himself towards her and sighed, "Heero tells me that you and I were close, that I was some sort of protector to you. I was hoping you could tell me something." He pushed some papers towards her and she immediately recognized them as the same files Quatre had confronted her with. The Isabelle Barton files. "I was doing some research and came up with nothing. I asked Quatre and he gave me these."

"I see." She had known this would be coming. It was only a matter of time until Trowa got curious and realized that she had the answers.

"I have a strange feeling that we were something more to each other," he confided, "and something inside of me is telling me that I need to make up for lost time."

Once again it was clear to Xero that this was not her Trowa. She desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms like she used to when things got tough. She wanted to hear him whisper in her ear, reassuring her that all would be well, but Xero knew that this would only frighten the Trowa shell that sat before her. A tear escaped from one crystal blue eye and slid down her pale cheek where it was caught by a strong olive toned hand and gently wiped away.

"Why are you sad, Xero?" he asked a familiar concern crossed his face and for a moment she saw a hint of the man she had known.

Deciding to be honest with him rather than trying to protect him from the details, she took a deep breath and said, "It's just that things have become so complicated." She choked down a sob, "When you disappeared I prayed and hoped every day that you would be found. After the search was called off and you had been gone for so long I had to deal with the fact that I would never see you again. I had to mourn your death. Now you're back just when I had thought I had let you go." She looked into his mossy green eyes and couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"I'm what's making you sad." Trowa said this matter of fact as he reached across the small coffee table that sat between the couch and television to retrieve Xero a tissue.

"No!" Xero insisted horrified that he might think this was at all his fault. "Trowa, I'm so glad that you're safe and sound. My problems are my own doing. Please don't think for a second that I'm sad because of anything you've done." She tried to smile for him, but was unsure how convincing it was. "Before you disappeared, you did so much for me. You protected and took good care of me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Did we love each other?" he asked very suddenly startling Xero. He motioned towards the photos of their mock wedding day. "It looks like we loved each other."

"Trowa, these were staged so that I could assume a new identity. It was your idea." It was difficult for her to let him down like this, but she wanted to be truthful with him.

"I know that," the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. "I just don't believe that I could look at someone like that, a look that seems so pure and real, if I didn't truly feel the emotions behind it."

Xero didn't know how to feel. Trowa was aware that he had loved her even though he couldn't remember her. How could that be? "Trowa," Xero started carefully, "I think you should know that we did love each other. The ironic part is that neither of us knew that the other felt the same way." She sighed in frustration and continued, "I thought you were dead and now…"

"You're engaged to Quatre." He said surprising her.

"How…?"

"Quatre told me, and the ring on your finger tipped me off." He gave her a small smile. "I can understand why you are feeling upset, but I'm not mad at you. You moved on with your life, how can I blame you for that?"

And then she cried.

**A/N:** R&R please! I am kinda sad at that fact that I have hudnreds of hits, but not so many reviews. So please, if you are going to read my fic at least let me know what you though, even if you hated it! Hope to get the next chapter done soon. Love y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. This chapter is pretty short, but it is necessary to move into the next phase of the story. I hope I still have some readers out there who have hung on to the story. Thank you so much to DaydreamerMagby who has reviewed every chapter that I've updated recently. You're awesome! Also I'd like to thank Draco MalfoyGirl 16 for reviewing. I hope you haven't lost interest while waiting for the update! Finally thank you to all of you who have added my story as a favorite/alert. You guys are great please enjoy!

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 10**

It was exactly what she had needed to hear, and it was everything she had hoped to hear, but it still made her feel miserable. Xero had spent the last few hours considering her situation and had finally come to a decision. She needed to get away from them both, and she knew exactly how she would do it. Somehow she was going to get on the Libra and find Millardo Peacecraft She would end this and earn her place beside the man she had finally chosen.

Her footsteps padded briskly down the long and narrow hallway that led up to the main hanger. Her watch told her it was still before dawn. After the long night of preparation, she didn't expect there to be anyone around. Xero found the entrance and flipped on a few lights, just enough to illuminate the portion of the hanger she needed access to. A small craft sat at the far corner of the huge area that screamed inconspicuous and Xero smiled to herself as she realized how easy this was going to be. It was a similar model to the one that Trowa had used to teach her simple piloting skills before they came to Earth.

Silently she slipped into the cockpit and readied the craft for departure. Little did she know, not too far away, another ambitious young woman with a similar idea and motive was confronting the instigator of the upcoming battle. Their inevitable meeting on the spacestation Libra would prove fortuitous for them both.

:

Relena Peacecraft tried with all her heart to dissuade her brother from embarking on this psychotic mission of his, but to no avail. He could not be swayed and it broke her heart. What had happened to make him this way? The last time she had seen him, he had begged her to lead the Cinq Kingdom with ideals of peace so that the rest of the world could follow suit. Now he was set on destroying everything. Did it really seem that hopeless to him? In the book of Genesis, God looked upon the world one day and found it corrupt, so corrupt in fact that he sent a flood to destroy all its inhabitants so he could start over again. Did Millardo wake up one morning and find himself a god?

These thoughts streamed through Relena's consciousness as Millardo held her in an embrace that was far from comforting. In one last attempt to make her point she exhaled loudly and said, "I'm not sure if I'm being held in the arms of my brother, Millardo Peacecraft, or the bloodstained hands of my enemy Zechs Marquis." She waited expectantly and received a soft chuckle in her ear meant only for her. The man who she could not call her brother any longer released her and returned to his place at the command.

"Please take Miss Peacecraft somewhere she can rest." Millardo genially requested before turning to Relena and saying, "We will discuss more later." She couldn't believe he was dismissing her so quickly without any consideration to what she had said.

"No! Millardo you have to listen to me! What you are doing is insane!" Relena was now angry; he had to understand! Her raging was interrupted by a soft hand on the crook of her elbow pulling her back.

"Miss Relena, please don't make this any harder," a familiar voice crooned. "Come with me, I'll take you to your room." In a haze Relena turned to look at whom the voice came from.

"Dorothy!" Relena exclaimed in shock. She knew the girl wasn't exactly on the pacifism wagon, but she had definitely not expected to see her here. She let Dorothy lead her away and remained in silence until she was seated in a soft chair of a blandly decorated room. The door slid shut and Dorothy settled in next to her for a long conversation.

:

Xero, being as quiet as possible, slinked her way through the oversized halls of the Libra after a less than quiet landing in the docking bay. She had never been too great at the landing part. Guards had come rushing in and she had subdued them one by one using her finger as a mini taser. She was starting to get the hang of this new power of hers.

She had never imagined herself sneaking around a huge spacestation alone. Somehow she had always seen herself as the burden, the extra weight and now here she was executing a mission of her own. As Xero snuck from shadow to shadow attempting to keep her presence unknown, her determination soared within her. Never again would she allow herself to be completely dependent on others. She would use her abilities to help end this war and keep the men she loved safe. If she could end it now, Quatre and Trowa wouldn't have to fight anymore and they could finally be free from the constraints that being Gundam pilots put on them.

Deftly Xero rounded a corner into a computer room hoping to find out where Millardo would be and slammed into another person. They both went down hard onto the tile floor and scrambled to get up. Once on her feet, Xero pooled the energy within herself into her palm and prepared to attack. The heat radiated from her and the crackling mass was hurled in the direction of the soldier. There was a high pitched yelp and the thin form dove back to the ground to get away. "Xero, stop!" a female's voice yelled.

Shocked, Xero pulled the energy in her palm back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hilde, I'm a friend of Duo's." Xero, for the first time focusing on the person in front of her, she realized it was a woman. She was short, thin, and her hairstyle was reminiscent of Noin's.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to find a friendly face here." Xero apologized and extended a hand to help Hilde up. "I've never met you, how do you know who I am?"

"The ball of death being hurled at my head was a giveaway." Hilde grinned and took Xero's hand. "What are you doing here anyway? Quatre would freak if he knew. From what I hear that boy has it bad." Hilde's smile got bigger and reminded Xero of a female version of Duo. The two stood in the small computer room sizing each other up.

"I want to talk to Millardo Peacecraft. Someone has to talk him down from this crazy idea he has."

"You think people haven't tried that already? Trust me there's no getting through to him. In fact he has his sister Relena locked up down the hall. She came here trying to convince him to back down too and look where that got her." Hilde motioned towards the door and both girls peered out into the hallway. "It's the one with the red light over the keypad."

Relena! Xero knew she had to get to her somehow. Maybe they could figure this out together. They hadn't known each other long, but she respected the young diplomat. "Hilde," Xero turned what she hoped was her most convincing expression on the other girl, "You should try and get to Peacemillion and let Noin know White Fang has Relena. They are planning on attacking this spacestation soon."

"Way ahead of you." Hilde replied. "I was already on my way back to the hanger. I'm going to deliver this." She held up a thin computer chip. "It will give them a better understanding of the Libra and help them with their attack." Her expression became worried, "What about you?"

"I'm going to get to Relena and see if we can't come up with something. Don't worry about me, it's not like they can hurt me." Xero gave her a reassuring smile. "Go, before they come and check out what the noise was," and before Hilde could say anything else, Xero dashed out into the hallway.

**A/N: **Alright next update will be soon I hope and please review and let me know if you like it, don't like it, or what you would lke to see. It gives me so much motivation to get the next chapter out when I get reviews. Trust me reveiw and the chapter will get out so much faster. Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** It's been awhile everyone! I'm so excited to be back with this next chapter and hope you all enjoy it. Curious about who Xero has chosen? I promise I will keep you guessing for a good couple chapters more! Please read and review. I will greatly appreciate any imput you may have. I would also love to hear what you have to say.

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 11**

The rhythmic bleeping of a nightstand alarm clock woke Quatre from his restless sleep. The cold words he had left Xero with had put him on an edge that would not allow him to relax. Swinging his slim yet muscular legs over the edge, he rose from the bed determined to set things right. One leg after the other was shoved into his khaki pant legs as he thought of how stupid he had been the previous day. It was true that soon enough he would have to face the fact that Xero might not choose him over Trowa, but however heartbreaking that would be, he needed to be there for her now.

Quatre stepped into the hall dressed for the battle they had all been waiting for. Today was the day they would go up against Millardo and the White Fang. _'This is it'_ he thought to himself, _'This could be the last time we ever have to fight this war.'_

"Quatre!" The tall blonde turned at the sound of the deep American twang calling his name. "Hey buddy," Duo greeted, " have you seen Xero? I haven't been able to find her anywhere." Duo's braid swung wildly behind him as he jogged down the hallway to meet his friend.

"I was just about to go look for her," Quatre replied. He was starting to feel fairly worried. If Xero was upset about what had happened the night before she very well might be distancing herself from the others, but he knew for a fact that she would have let Duo console her. Duo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the chiming melody that signaled an intercom announcement was about to take place. The loud raspy sound of Howard's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Attention all pilots!! Please prepare your suits for disembarkment. White Fang is making efforts to engage us sooner than expected. Let's give 'em hell boys!" The intercom crackled out and Duo and Quatre turned and sprinted towards the docking bay.

A few minutes later Quatre sat in Sandrock, heart racing, waiting for the moment it would begin. As he listened to the other Gundams roar to life he was only certain of two things. One, this battle would change their lives forever, and two, Xero was missing.

:

Xero raced down the corridor to the room where Relena was being held. Maybe if she could find the girl, they could both convince Millardo together that this whole operation of his was crazy. She had only met him once during her stay in the Cinq Kingdom, but Xero remembered Millardo being really level headed and reasonable. She couldn't imagine what could have caused him to act so foolish. Life wasn't exactly easy on Earth ever since the beginning of this ridiculously long war, but it wasn't bad enough to warrant blowing it up.

She reached a tall metallic doorway with a keypad by its side. The keypad's status bar showed a bright red light indicating the door was locked and needed a code to open it. She traced the numerical buttons with her fingertip and considered how many combinations there could be and how much time it would take to find the right one before she was caught and thrown into one of these herself. A warmth burned inside her chest as if to urge her to use her new ability. She wondered if she could manipulate the currents of electricity used to power the door and the lock in order to open it. Slowly, she reached within herself pulling from deep down. Xero pondered the possibility she was tapping into the power of her very soul when she used this ability. Coaxing gently, she managed to extract a bit of energy and fed it into the little keypad. Instantly she felt as if she was one with the machine and she closed her eyes.

The circuitry moved at her will zipping around and chattering to the other parts of the keypad's infrastructure until something clicked and booped and the door was sliding open before Xero. She pulled herself back and thanked the machine for cooperating. Upon entering the room, Xero was greeted by a very shocked Relena. The blonde seized Xero in a hug as the door wooshed shut behind her and she had a chance to take in the appearance of the sparsely furnished room before her. The room seemed to be more of a sitting area than a bedroom. There were a few chairs centered around a small coffee table that sat in front of large flat screen television. The television was displaying news of the clash between Romefeller and White Fang making use of the past friendship between the conflicting leaders Treize Kushranda and Millardo Peacecraft.

Relena pulled back holding Xero at arm's length and studied her unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?" Relena gasped. "How did you find me?"

Xero grinned and led Relena over to a comfortable looking chair having her sit down. Relena appeared exhausted and stressed beyond her limits. "I actually didn't come here to find you, but when I learned you were here I came right to you." Xero took the seat beside her and reassuringly grasped her shoulder. "I came to convince your brother to end this madness. Nothing good will come from what he is planning."

"I agree," Relena attempted a smile and failed, "however, I have already tried to speak with him and he is adamant. Millardo has no intention of backing down." At this Relena's face fell in sadness and tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes.

"Maybe if we spoke to him together," Xero tried. She had come to really like Relena and didn't want such a strong young woman to give up. However, as she looked at the forlorn face of her friend, she realized it was quite possible the situation was hopeless and the world she hoped to share with the man she loved, would be lost forever.

:

Ear shattering blasts echoed off the sides of Trowa's re-mastered HeavyArms. Maxine had installed the Zero System and fixed up the suit after it had been brought to Peacemillion by Sally Po. It was taking him some time to get used to the bulky Gundam, but the Zero System seemed to be helping a bit. His reaction time was sharper every minute and it was almost like his body was remembering what his mind could not.

The mobile dolls zoomed around the Gundams forcing them to each branch off on their own and destroy clusters of the pesky things. Trowa shot and destroyed a lone doll and watched it explode. _'Trowa…'_ a soft sweet voice penetrated the cockpit. "Who…?" Was he hearing thing now? He swung HeavyArms around readying to attack the next set of suits when it began again. _'Trowa… how long will we have to hide here?' _A hazy image began to materialize in the dark patch of space in front of him. Brilliant red hair and soft pink skin. The image of Xero assaulted his senses. Trowa, now considering he was going insane, could smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in the cockpit and felt the edges of his mind fuzz in confusion.

"What is this?" He questioned out loud. _Pain_. His body retched in agony both physical and emotional. There was something important he needed to remember, but what was it? _Remember!!_ A blast shook his Gundam taking advantage of the distraction his returning memories were causing.

"Trowa! What's wrong?" Quatre's voice sounded over the communicator urgent and concerned. The familiarity of the voice flipped a switch in Trowa's brain and he struggled to control the mass of images that overloaded his mind. His whole life came back to him in a screaming torrent of rage and happiness, fear and love.

"XERO!!!!" The yell scorched his throat as it ripped its way through his soul. Finally! He knew exactly where he needed to be and who he was. He remembered the last time he had seen Quatre and what had occurred on that terrible day. "Quatre! Thank you for keeping your promise, now let's finish this." He tore through the mass of mobile dolls with new fervor and determination. He had forgotten for the moment the state of Xero's heart as he fought his way back to, what he hoped would be the woman he would spend his life with.

A tear streamed down Quatre's face as he realized his friend was back. His happiness to have Trowa returned in full to them over bounded and his fear of losing Xero tore him apart.

The mobile dolls began to pull back, whoever was controlling them had decided to let them have this battle. Disappointed that this meant they would have to fight again the pilots began to head back. "Guys!" Duo's twang came over the communicator. "It's Hilde! She's been injured badly! I need to get her back to Peacemillion to see a doctor. Give me a hand alright?" He was franticly pulling her battered Taurus along behind him. Quatre and Trowa joined in and they all made a hasty dash for Peacemillion.

:

Quatre, Heero, and Trowa watched Hilde be rolled away on a stretcher. She was hooked up to oxygen and the pallor of her face attested to the seriousness of her injuries. Duo was silent for once as he joined them all in the hallway. He held up a disc and Trowa snagged it out of his hand. "We better make the information on this disc worth her sacrifice." Trowa said as he began to head toward the computer room.

"Xero is on Libra." Duo stated stopping Trowa in his tracks. Quatre straightened to attention and his face filled with surprise. "Hilde saw her while she was there, they ran into each other, literally." A shadow of a smile passed over his lips at the thought, and then disappeared.

"How did she manage to get there?" Quatre sputtered. He paced up and down the length of the hall, his flustered expression becoming more and more exasperated.

"She probably hijacked one of the small vessels." Trowa commented, the corner of his mouth tilted up in a slight grin. "I taught her the basics of piloting not too long ago so she is capable of flying, however I doubt she landed without a catastrophe." He wanted to laugh out loud, being able to recall his memories with Xero was amazing.

It was strange for Quatre having another man talk about Xero with such familiarity. He had spent so much time with her and they had become so intimate that the idea of another man, even Trowa, knowing more about her than he did, was upsetting. "I'm going to get her," Quatre stated and he turned towards the docking bay they had so recently emerged from.

"I'll go with you," Trowa added following, "I need to see her." Quatre and Trowa stood there staring each other down. For the first time in their friendship, the two pilots felt a bit of animosity for each other as they realized they would be competing for the rights to the same girl. With a stiff nod from both, they silently agreed they needed to join together for Xero's sake. However, they also understood, without words that neither would back down when it came to winning Xero.

Heero jogged up behind them and continued on right past them into the hanger. "Where are you going?" Quatre questioned.

"I'm going too," Heero replied picking up a supply pack and hauling over his shoulder. "Duo has informed me that Relena is there as well."

"Are you planning on rescuing her or killing her this time?" Trowa asked teasingly.

"I haven't decided yet." Heero answered him with absolute seriousness in his voice as he began loading the ship they would be taking to the Libra.

:

Xero and Relena sat in silence watching the newscaster discuss the pros and cons of a life permanently in space. This was looking more and more likely as the minutes ticked by and no good news of the Gundams' victory had been reported yet. It had been hours since Xero had joined Relena in her prison of a room and still there was no good news. They had decided to stay put until they heard something in order to give themselves the best possibility of catching Millardo as he returned from the battle. However, it had been so long and they were starting to get anxious.

"I say we go look for him," Xero suggested. "It's been so long, if one side hasn't won by now, it probably means we still have more war ahead of us."

"You're probably right," Relena agreed rising from the chair. "Let's go, do you think we'll catch him in time?" Just as she finished her question the metal door slid open with a _whoosh_ and a khaki clad Heero stepped into the room.

"You may not, but I certainly will." He responded. A sharp look was tossed Xero's way making her feel like a small child being admonished for their mischief. "Quatre and Trowa are here looking for you." He told her. "We all split up. You should go and find them before they decide to duel over you." This was the closest thing to a joke Xero and Relena had ever heard come out of Heero's mouth; although it sounded completely serious. Xero nodded and gave Relena's arm a quick squeeze as she was passing through the door Heero's voice stopped her. "Trowa is back," was all he had to say. She gave him a final glance before she set out to face her destiny.

**A/N: **Exciting huh? hee hee I hope you all review and let me know what you think. It is your opinions and encouragement that help me bang out these chapters faster so you can read them sooner! Thank you to all who have been reading this. Next chapter as soon as I get some reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 12**

The halls of the spacestation Libra were eerily quite as Trowa traipsed the halls in search for Xero. He had to find her and tell her he loved her. He had been foolish enough to hide it from her the entire time they had been together and had nearly lost her forever. Now, with his memory back, he had a second chance and was determined to right his mistake. With each step he took his body ached more and more to have her in his arms again. The evens that had occurred in the time between when he disappeared and when he regained his memory were hazy, but he remembered their conversation in the recreation room.

_"I think you should know that we did love each other. The ironic part is that neither of us knew that the other felt the same way." _Xero had told him this freely and easily because it had not really been him. It had been a shell of himself, and now that he was back, he wanted desperately to hear her say that she loved him, knowing full well that it was him she was speaking to.

Trowa paused and pressed himself against the cold metallic wall as he listened to the sound of lightly thudding footfalls as they raced through the hallway perpendicular to the one he was hiding in. He reached for his gun prepared to take down the fledgling soldier he assumed would be rounding the corner, but paused when he saw the flash of red. _'Xero'_. There she was right in front of him, her petite form clad in black jeans and white cami, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail with one loose strand hanging in her face. Her expression was hard with concentration, eyes searching for something she was desperate to find. Trowa moved from the wall and the sound alerted Xero to his presence. Her expression turned fierce as she spun around, her hands filled with crackling blue energy.

The fire faded from her features and the energy dissipated as Trowa's face registered to her. Her eyes began to well up and Trowa realized she already knew. Xero flung herself into his arms with a loud sob and buried her face in his chest. "Trowa!" she gasped his name between sobs. Surprised at her actions, but genuinely pleased, he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in almost a year, he held on tightly to the woman he loved.

:

Quatre turned the corner, he had heard Xero yell and hoped that he could get to her in time. The scene that he found himself in was one he had not expected. There was Trowa and Xero locked tightly in a fierce embrace. Tears were streaming down her face and Trowa was placing kisses in her hair. They had been reunited and it seemed that their feelings for each had resurfaced. Quatre's heart tore in two and all hope for their future together left him. "I'll never leave you again," he heard Trowa proclaim. "I love you Xero…I love you so much." Trowa lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, stroking her tear-streaked skin. He gently wiped the tears away and with more determination than he had ever put into anything before, he kissed her.

Quatre, heart-broken and crushed, turned on his heel and sprinted away to anywhere that he wouldn't have to face what he had lost.

:

Trowa's kiss scorched through Xero and she was caught breathless. His hands roamed over her shoulders, down her back and rested at her hips as his mouth feverishly claimed hers. This was what she had been waiting for, a kiss from Trowa that signified how he felt for her, but there was something wrong. Her heart pounded in her chest as he pressed her body against the icy metal of the wall dominating her completely. Xero raised her hands and gripped the front of the black form fitting suit specially made for the Gundams, trying to release herself from his hold, but found him resisting her. He had mistaken the movement for passion and pressed the weight of his body against her, slicking his tongue across her teeth.

Xero didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want this. This wasn't the kiss she craved, his lips weren't the ones she wanted, she realized in a moment of finality. Placing her palms flat against his chest she pushed against him making it clear she wanted him to stop. Trowa pulled away, his face contorted in surprise and confusion. "I can't…" Xero sobbed. It was Quatre! It had been Quatre since she had come to terms with the loss of Trowa. She had made peace and made her decision before she even realized it herself. "I'm sorry Trowa… my heart…" She could see she was causing him pain, but Xero needed to be true to her heart this time. She would always love Trowa, but as the Trowa shell had said, she had moved on with her life…and how could he blame her for that?

"Belongs to him," Trowa finished for her. "I see," he was visibly devastated. Tears continued to flood from Xero's eyes. She had never wanted to hurt him. "I'm so sorry…"

Trowa silenced her from continuing by placing three fingers to her lips. "Go find him, Xero." Grief stricken green eyes pleaded with her to spare him from any more pain just now. "He's looking for you too. Just go, and be happy." That was the only encouragement she needed. Xero turned from him, taking the opportunity to escape with only one destination in mind. _'Quatre! I'm coming!'_

:

Quatre stumbled his way into the main control room, wounded and broken. "Well," a familiar voice said, "if it isn't the groom!" Quatre raised his eyes to find a cackling Dorothy standing triumphantly in front of the gigantic screen displaying the battlefield. She held a bulky ceramic helmet with wires protruding like sprouting weeds from its cranium.

"So," Quatre threw back, "it was you controlling the mobile dolls. I should have known."

"Where's your little fiancée? Oh that's right! It was all an act wasn't it?" Dorothy grinned cruelly at the defeated looking man. "I knew there was something screwy about her and now I see… she's a freak!"

"Get to the point Dorothy? Why are you still here? You've failed." Quatre said.

"I stayed behind hoping you and your _fake_ fiancée would show up. I want to fight you hand to hand rather than going round about with these stupid mobile dolls." A wicked light glinted in her eyes. "Oh and, I want to kill Victoria."

This drove Quatre to the edge. He had only snapped like this once before and that was when he lost his father. Now he had lost Xero to his best friend and his normal docile personality melted giving way to a new more violent Quatre. "Quit talking and let's fight Dorothy. I'm ending this." The ice queen seemed pleased by this reaction and she proceeded to retrieve two foils she had prepared just for this occasion. Tossing one foil to Quatre, Dorothy readied herself taking a wide stance.

For a moment, they stood there staring each other down waiting for the first move to be made. The seconds sluggishly ticked away until, in a blinding flash of movement, Dorothy dealt the first blow springing into the air and bringing the blade down onto Quatre. He deflected her attack, raising his foil just in time, and counter-attacked slicing dangerously towards her chest. They battled back and forth with furious intent for carnage for several minutes more. Sweat glistened on Quatre's forehead and Dorothy panted heavily attempting to catch her breath.

"You know," Dorothy sneered, "I don't think she ever really cared about you!" She raised her arm and slashed through the sleeve of Quatre's space suit drawing blood. "How awful it must feel! It was so obvious back at the Cinq Kingdom how much you loved her, and to think she was just using you Quatre!" The words were torture to him and it showed. His brow was furrowed with the strain of the battle. Quatre was having a hard time separating his emotions from the fight.

"You're wrong!" He screamed and swiped at Dorothy loosing his footing in the process. Dorothy took the opportunity to side step him and plunge her blade into his abdomen. Quatre's eyes bulged and he gasped for breath as blood began to seep from the wound. She stepped closer and he found himself pressed against Dorothy in a mock embrace as she drove the blade further into his body.

"It looks like I win," she whispered in his ear, lips brushing against a soft lobe. "You're little bride will be next, I promise you." She laughed menacingly as she shoved him away from her wrenching the blade out of his mangled flesh. Quatre dropped to the floor with a sickening _thud_, the impact knocking the air from his lungs. He lay there struggling to breathe again, but his lungs refused to let him inhale. Paralyzed, he watched as Dorothy closed the distance between them raising her foil above her head to deal the final blow.

A savage scream echoed through the room and a crackling blast knocked the foil out of Dorothy's hand. Xero flew at her in a rage energy blazing from her hands. Dorothy crashed to the ground as she was hit with the lethal blow writhing and retching just as the mobile suit Xero had destroyed did on L3.

Xero turned from the pathetic scene of her enemy dying to tend to Quatre. His blood pooled around him on the floor, the color draining from his face. "Quatre. Quatre please stay with me" Xero begged. She scooped him up in her arms laying his limp body across her lap.

"I'm….happy…for you….Xero," Quatre choked out the words. He coughed loudly and blood spattered on Xero's white cami. "You…finally have him back." He smiled bitterly up at her, his head resting on her shoulder. Quatre breathed in deeply the scent of Xero's skin wanting something to take with him. The world was darkening for him and his head rang as if he was buzzed from alcohol.

"No, Quatre… you don't understand."

"I'm so glad… you two can finally be together." His head lolled against her as he swayed in and out of conciseness.

"But I want to be with you!" Xero sputtered as big hot tears splattered Quatre's hair. This seemed to rouse him enough for him to listen. His heavy lidded eyes struggled to stay open as he gazed up at her in disbelief.

"But, I saw…you and Trowa…" he managed to say, voice cracking.

"I pushed him away Qautre. I told him my heart belongs to you!" Xero desperately clung to him. "Please, just hang on a little longer…" She bent down burying her face in his blonde locks. "I love you Quatre, I want to be your wife and have your children, and grow old and senile with you." She laughed and choked on the wetness her tears and saliva were building up in her throat.

"That sounds…wonderful," Quatre slurred and smiled up at her one last time before he let the darkness take him. Xero screamed over and over until her throat was raw begging Quatre to wake up. A hand grasped her shoulder and another began to untangle her from Quatre's limp body.

"Let me have him Xero," Trowa's voice was soft and sympathetic. Xero managed to let go and Trowa hauled Quatre into his arms. He stood and regarded the broken young woman immersed in a pool of red sticky blood on the floor. "He'll be ok; I just need to get him back to the vessel we came here in. I can fix him up enough for him to make it back to Peacemillion where a doctor can look at him." Xero nodded gratefully and wiped her eyes with a sticky hand. Quatre's blood smeared across her face and burned her eyes as she watched Trowa rush Quatre's body to the docking bay. She sat there for a while, in shock and the room danced around her. Images of Quatre laughing, smiling, and of him staring at her intensely the night they had almost made love spun around her as she silently prayed to whatever god may be out there that she would be able to see him look at her that way again.

Cold, sharp metal dug into her neck bringing her out of her reverie. The wicked cackle began softly and rose in pitch until it pierced Xero's senses. "That was some trick little girl." Dorothy taunted from behind her as she dug the blade deeper into Xero's neck nearing her jugular. "Do you think, if I decapitate you, you would heal?" Blood began to gush from Xero's neck in huge splashes mingling itself with her love's on the icy marble floor. "Why don't we test it out hmm?" Dorothy drew the blade back in preparation for the first hacking slice, and swiftly brought it down.

Xero flipped her feet up from under her and with one lightning quick motion; she twisted around and grabbed the blade in her bare hand. She tore the foil out of Dorothy's grasp and flung it out into the hall beyond the room. The skin from her hand flapped around in the air before it began to seal itself back up. Xero leaped to her feet and caught Dorothy off guard with a well placed punch to the jaw. She could feel bone snap and crunch underneath her fist as she put all her weight behind the assault on Dorothy's evilly twisted face. The girl's great bone structure would never be the same, Xero thought with a modicum of satisfaction.

The snarling girl staggered back as she clutched her face. "You little bitch!" Dorothy seethed.

"The name's Xero." The redhead corrected her. "Xero Winner. Don't forget it."

:

The news announced the death of Treize Kushrenada and groans of mixed emotions passed through the crowded cafeteria on Peacemillion. What did this mean for them? What would happen now? Duo shook his head and made his way to the infirmary to check on Quatre who had been rushed in under critical condition. He pressed his hands against the glass that separated him from his friend. He was hooked up to many machines providing him oxygen, nourishment, and a blood transfusion. The gaping wound in his abdomen had been stitched up and sealed with liquid flesh. The doctor had said the blade just barely missed vital organs and that Quatre was an extremely lucky man.

His face was still very pale, but color was slowly returning. Duo looked to the nurse and she nodded her permission. Quietly, he entered the room and took a seat next to his friend. He picked up Quatre's hand and squeezed it. Slowly, but surely the young man's eyes fluttered open, and met Duo's. "Xero…?"

"She didn't come back with you and Trowa. She's still on Libra for the moment." Duo explained softly. "Heero went off on his own to fight Zechs who has engaged the battlefield in Epyon." I'm assuming the end is near."

Quatre attempted to sit up, but cringed and sank back into the bed. "We have to get Xero out of there before it's destroyed" Quatre insisted.

"Hey man, take it easy." Duo chided him. "Don't worry we'll get her out in time." Appearing to be satisfied with this answer, or maybe just too weak to argue, Quatre allowed himself to be taken over once again by exhaustion and slipped away into sleep.

**A/N: **We are nearing the end my friends, but please stay with me for a couple more chapters here. I am already working on the next installment to this series and will be posting it up as soon as I finish Xero's story. I can't post the next story until then, or else there will be spoilers. Please review! Your imput is important to me! Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Girl Named Xero**

**Chapter 13**

Xero found herself alone in a cold, dark hallway listening to the unnerving silence for anything that would indicate another life form. She had left Dorothy to fend for herself in the bloody control room. Whether she escaped Libra depended entirely on her now, and with any luck and the use of her conniving sensibilities, Dorothy would do just that. The only thing that mattered to Xero now was that she get back to Quatre. He was her world, her heart, he was all she needed.

The images of Quatre's bloody, pale body haunted her. Trowa had said that he would be alright, but he had looked so weak, so hopeless. She needed to know for sure. Xero's attention was drawn by a voice deep and strong drifting to her from down the hallway. An investigation proved the source to be coming from inside one of the rooms that branched off of the corridor. Unlike Relena's the door to this room was unlocked and she easily gained entry. \

"Finally we meet," the deep voice she had heard came from an attractive blonde man standing behind a grand mahogany desk.

"Millardo Peacecraft," Xero breathed his name in awe. For all her hopes, she had never expected to be able to come this close to him without guards present. "Why are you still here?"

"I was hoping to have the pleasure of meeting you, Xero." His thin lips curved upwards into a deceptively polite smile. "You're such an extraordinary creature, I had hoped you would join me, but unfortunately it seems this war has already been decided." His smile became a bittersweet mockery of what it had been.

"I wouldn't have helped you, you know," Xero assured him.

"I can see that. Your loyalty is admirable." Millardo placed both hands on the desk and his head sank for a brief moment before rising again. His blue eyes, that were even lighter in shade than her own, took on an almost pleading look. "I know I'm being a bit forward, but I will need to ask a favor of you." As he said this, a blast shook the Libra violently and alarms began to ring out all over the station. Xero fell as an aftershock took out her footing. "As you can see," Millardo continued completely unaffected by the quake, "the end is near." His form seemed to flicker and Xero blinked furiously. The fall must have caused her vision to blur….

"What would you need me for?" Xero shouted in order to be heard over the constant wailing of alarms and blasting that continued to shake the Libra with increasingly stronger frequency.

Millardo's form flickered again, this time she was sure of what she saw and immediately felt cheated. Angrily she blasted his image with her energy, suspicions confirmed as it simply passed through the hologram and destroyed a bookcase behind him. His expression became apologetic, "I never meant to cheat you like this," he explained, "but it was necessary. I couldn't stay any longer. As we speak Epyon and I are engaging Heero on the battlefield." He motioned to the projected image of the Earth behind him, its hulking mass seeming to crowd the portion of space it resided in. "The Libra is set on a course to collide with the Earth should I fail."

"Are you insane?" Xero screamed, the revelation wracking her brain with its possibilities. "Why are you so dead set on destroying the Earth and everyone on it?"

"That is why I need your help," he continued. "Should I fail, and I will, you and Heero need to destroy the Libra before it enters the atmosphere. If you fail, then it is destiny that the world would end today. If you succeed, well, then the world is meant to go forward."

"That's a really messed up way of thinking," Xero commented. "How am I supposed to destroy this stupid thing?"

"I would expect you to put that remarkable power of yours to use," his eyes penetrated her, looking straight into her soul. "The system in the control room is the source of the entire spacestation. I'm sure you'll figure it out from there." Millardo flickered out completely this time before coming back, a faded, crackling version of himself.

"I can't take down an entire spacestation by myself!" Xero screamed in frustration. "I'm just getting the hang of this ability! I'm not even sure of the extent of its strength."

"What a wonderful opportunity to test it out then isn't it?" He grinned devilishly at her. Apparently the disastrous possibilities were amusing to him. "Do what you can from the inside Xero. Join us on the battlefield when you're done." His image cut out with finality and she was once again alone.

Xero figured she didn't have many options available to her and ran back to the room she had just come from. Entering the blood-scathed room, she noted that Dorothy was no longer present and had most likely found a way off Libra. She stood in front of the giant screen and felt suddenly very tiny and insignificant. How the hell was she going to take Libra down on her own? Placing her palms on the input panel, she fingered the keys closest to her. Xero closed her eyes and began the process of extending her energy out and into the computer. Instantly she could feel her mind connecting with the gigantic database and she let her consciousness flow through the information for anything that would help. She gasped as the entire existence of Libra opened up to her; every function and power source became hers. Slowly, she began using her link to the system to shut down power to one sector at a time. When all but the sector she was located in was powerless, she stretched forward into the station searching. _Click._ It became apparent in that instant what she needed to do, however she wasn't sure she would be able to recuperate from the loss of the massive amount of her energy it would take to fulfill the task. Xero had realized over the last few days that whenever she used her energy blast ability, she was taping into her own energy and soul. If she overdid it, she would use up everything she had and no amount of rapid cell regeneration ability would be able to bring her back.

A complete system overload was what was needed to destroy Libra internally. Xero would have to put all she had into the system to achieve this. It became clear to Xero that she may not return from this and decided to make one last outgoing communication to the ones who would mourn her death. She pushed the system to reach out to the Peacemillion.

Noin's face filled the giant screen, anger turning to shock as Xero's face in turn flashed across the Peacemillion's screen. "Xero!" Noin exclaimed. "Thank God, what are you still doing there?"

"I kinda got stuck here," Xero sheepishly smiled trying to keep calm. "Noin, I need you to get Duo for me." The Lieutenant nodded and momentarily disappeared from view. Xero could hear thundering footfalls in the background and was abruptly greeted by a frantic Duo.

"Xero! You're still there?" He seemed confused as to why she hadn't made her escape yet. "That place is going to crash into the Earth you need to get out!"

"I'm aware Duo," Xero admitted sullenly. "I won't be escaping this time. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"What the hell are you talking about Xero?" Duo screamed at her from the other end. "You have to get back here, Quatre is counting on you!"

"I know," her voice quavered as she struggled to keep the tears in, "but a lot more people on Earth are counting on this hunk of junk being destroyed before it kills them."

"Don't be a hero!" Duo yelled in desperation.

"Duo, I'm going to overload the system and hopefully blow this thing inside out, I probably won't make it. Please…" She choked on tears that were building up, "Tell Quatre…"

"Tell me yourself when you make it out," Quatre appeared in the corner of the screen, his arm draped over Trowa's shoulders for support.

"We got here as quickly as we could," Trowa said.

Xero let out a laugh laced with joy and sorrow at Quatre's spunk, grateful for the chance to see him again. "I'll do my best." She let the tears flow freely down her face and her vision blurred.

"No crying love," Quatre admonished. "Crying indicates tragedy, and your story is going to be anything but that." His eyes caught hers filling her with strength and courage.

"I love you," she confessed one last time before letting every ounce of her soul explode out and into the computer. The faces she loved fizzled out and the screen shattered into a thousand pieces.

Xero's body seized and shook as the electrical discharge from the station mixed with her own and she was unable to distinguish one form the other. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils and she felt far separated from her body as she realized it was her own. Explosions shook the Libra and Xero fought to hang on long enough to give it everything she had.

:

Heero refused to let Xero's sacrifice go to waste as he in turn risked his own life to obliterate the small portion of Libra that had the audacity to break loose and threaten the Earth on its own. The metal of Wing Zero heated to the extreme as he fought against the Earth's atmosphere and held his beam canon as steadily as he could screaming from his very core in agony and desperation. He would prevail, he would be victorious god damnit, too many had lost in order to give this war meaning.

The situation seemed to be devoid of all hope when finally his work paid off. The piece of spacestation caught fire and exploded into smaller non-lethal pieces and rained down into the atmosphere to be burned up by the Earth's natural defense. Heero exhaled one long relieved breath, and caught in the corner of his eye something impossible.

There amidst the rubble, ash and debris were swirling together and accumulating into flesh and bone. Heero lunged towards the mass that was quickly becoming whole again, and grasped it tightly with Wing Zero's hulking metal hand. Could it be? With the utmost speed, he dashed back to the Peacemillion. He had just accomplished something no other soldier had any hope of doing, and now he was giving the only person who even had a chance of surviving something like that a chance to live.

:

Duo and Wufei raced to meet Wing Zero in the docking bay of Peacemillion while Trowa lagged behind helping Quatre make his way there. The hatch opened and Heero staggered out completely spent and exhausted. There was cheering from the mechanics and soldiers who had worked on their Gundams and helped prepare the battle strategies. Their hope was renewed; the war was over! In all the comotion, only Duo and Wufei noticed Heero motioning wildly for help. He slowly lowered Wing Zero's hand and allowed it to release its hold of its prize. Quatre and Trowa managed to reach the scene in time. All five Gundam pilots crowded around the twisted metal blocking the view of any others in the room. What they saw there left them all baffled.

Curled in on herself, Xero lay with her arms wrapped around her calves pulling them to her chest and mouth touching her knees. Her long auburn hair twined around her body like overgrown vines offsetting the flushed, naked skin. Wufei quickly stripped off the long white jacket he wore over his traditional clothing and wrapped Xero up in it to preserve her modesty. No one asked questions as the seemingly sleeping miracle was carried out of the hanger in Wufei's capable arms, but the sight would always be remembered as a symbol of their victory. Life had been pulled from the wreckage the war had left behind giving the world a new beginning; a second chance.

:

"I can't believe you're so calm!" Maxine squealed as she paced around the sunlit room. Xero stood observing herself in the floor length mirror. Her hair was done up with pearls and white lilies and her body was wrapped in white lace and creamy satin. She smiled wide at Maxine who was panicking about Xero's makeup and lack of matching shoes.

"It's not a big deal Max," Xero breathed in deeply the scent of fresh cut flowers flowing through her pleasantly.

"Of course it is!" She was really going overboard. 'You can't be barefoot and no make up!"

"Why not?" A new voice asked. Relena entered the room dressed and ready, so she was now able to assist. "Make up is over rated, and you don't need it." She smiled appreciatively at her friend and hugged her warmly.

Maxine groaned, but conceded. Relena was not her favorite person in the least, but she would deal with her for Xero's sake, especially today of all days.

The three women exited the room and made their way down stairs and out the door to the beach that surrounded the Winner's seaside mansion. A small, close knit group of those closest to Quatre and herself were gathered just out of reach of the waves washing up on shore. They quieted as Relena and Maxine both made their way up to the head of the group in turn as soft music played. Of all the people there, Quatre seemed the most nervous. He stood before all his friends and family in a simple white button down shirt and black slacks; it seemed he too had thought shoes futile as he stood barefoot in the sand waiting impatiently.

Heads turned as what they had been waiting for appeared around the corner of the alcove and the group took in a breath as one audibly at the sight. She was, as the phrase said, a vision in white. Xero's knee length dressed flounced outwards around her legs and groupings of lace bunched at her waist. Her shoulders were bare as the strapless dress rose to just under her clavicles with frothy lace. She stared ahead a little sad that she would have to walk down the aisle alone, when a hand took her arm at the crook of her elbow. She turned her head to see Trowa standing there with a sweet smile on his face. Xero had been worried he would not come, but was so happy that he had.

Without a word they, proceeded down the aisle towards Quatre and Rashid who was proudly observing the event as he prepared to marry the man he thought of as a son, to the woman who had so easily captured all their hearts with her kindness and selfless courage. As the pair reached the end of the aisle they stood side by side, Trowa, taking his role very seriously. Xero had been his for so long, it was only right that he be the one to give her away.

"Dearest friends," Rashid began, "we are gathered here today for the most joyous of occasions; to join this man," he grasped Quatre's shoulder with one large callused hand, "and this woman," he smiled adoringly at Xero. "Who gives this woman up freely to be joined with her mate?"

Trowa took his queue and squeezed Xero's hand gently before releasing it. "I do," he said firmly. Before he took his seat with the others, Trowa kissed Xero's cheek and gave Quatre a stern look that both men understood to mean that he was giving up something very precious to him and that Quatre was to dearly care for it. Quatre nodded in agreement at his friend and took Xero's hand in his own leading her to stand next to him.

The ceremony was short and simple, but many a tear was shed at the sweetness of it. When Rashid asked if there was anyone present who objected to Quatre and Xero's joining, Duo shot up, but was immediately dragged back down into his seat by Heero who grunted in annoyance. Laughter ensued at Duo's mock proclamation of love, but was quickly stifled as the rings and vows were exchanged. The vows were simple and short. Both promised to love and cherish the other no matter what the circumstance, and before anyone realized how quickly the whole thing had gone, Rashid was pronouncing them man and wife.

This was the moment that all had been waiting for and they cheered and clapped as Quatre took his wife into his arms and kissed her. No more stolen kisses in dark rooms, no more secretive embraces. They could finally be together in the public eye and Xero no longer had to pretend to be someone she wasn't.

The cheering became louder and more pronounced as Quatre, in his mirthful state, tightened his hold and swooped Xero down into a dip and then lifted her back up again. She blushed and laughed as they took hands again and followed everyone to a nearby gazebo that had been decorated for the reception. There was dancing, laughing, and clinking of glasses by excited guests wanting the happy couple to kiss again as was tradition. As the sun began to set, the mood shifted from celebratory to romantic as people began to pair off and drift towards the shore. Xero watched contentedly and with some amusement as Relena managed to drag Heero along with her and Duo led Maxine off to a more private section of the beach. She wondered what was between the two, but was brought out of her reverie as a strong hand stroked the length of her left arm tenderly.

"What are you thinking about," Quatre asked draping his arms around her small form.

"The future," she answered honestly. "How things will turn out for our friends, what will happen next for all of us." She was vaguely referring to the Gundams and what would become of them now that the war was over. There would always be someone out there unsatisfied with the way of things that would try to make it there own. They would have to be the ones to protect the newfound peace that had been established in the past six months since the end of the war.

"All we can do," he answered, "is take things as they come." His soft lips brushed the top of her shoulder. "In the meantime," he said placing small kisses on bare skin, "where will we go for our honeymoon?" He finished the question as his mouth reached the hollow of her neck. The kiss he placed there left her shivering and reminded her of where they had left off almost a year ago.

"What makes you think once all our guests go home, and we get to your room that we'll ever be coming back out?" Xero said mischievously.

"Our room Mrs. Winner," Quatre corrected her as he softly chuckled. His voice had taken on a husky quality that said he wasn't sure he was inclined to wait for their guests to leave before whisking her away.

Xero turned in his arms now to face him and found his eyes roaming hungrily over her. "Behave yourself Mr. Winner," Xero teased. She squeaked and jumped when she felt Quatre pinch her playfully. He released her from his hold and gave her a scathing look that said one thing. _Run._ She screamed in glee as she took off running barefoot through the sand to the house gaining some strange looks from the guests, as Quatre chased her. She could hear Duo whoop and yell encouragingly at Quatre before she reached the door and raced inside thinking only one thing.

_This was going to be a long night…_

_**A/N**_: Hey guys! That is the end of Xero's story. I hope you all really enjoyed it. I may write a lemon for Quatre and Xero that continues on from this point if I get enough requests, but as of right now, I haven't gotten enough reviews to motivate me to continue. I will be posting the next story in this series that will focus on another pilot in a few days so check it out! _  
_


End file.
